When The Sky Falls
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia find that their love only intensifies when faced with the worst...
1. Out In The Unknown

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_Right my friend asked me to write this for her as a result of a music video (Chris Brown ft Justin Beiber – Next 2 You) and well it's taken me a while but I've just gone with the flow with this... so I hope you all enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope looked at the sunshine that was flooding the room in front of her. She lay on her side, Derek's arm over her as he slept away heavily, her gaze set on the slight gap in the curtains. She watched the glittery rays of bright light penetrate the room and she knew today was going to be beautiful. She didn't know how she knew, but she had a feeling.

Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep again, but sleep evaded her for the second time that morning. Suddenly she felt Derek pull her closer, making her well aware he was still there, spooned behind her. She then felt his lips dot a kiss on her bare back above her vest top.

Smiling wistfully, Penelope felt the tingle it left and moaned in pleasure as he continued to kiss up her back, moving to raise himself slightly.

"Good morning, Baby Girl," He whispered into her ear before kissing the crook of her neck, causing her body to fall onto its back.

Penelope looked up at Derek's smiling face, his eyes still heavily cloaked with sleep, "I'll show you a good morning, Handsome." She mused back and she just stared into his dark orbs and got lost in the chocolate swirls of his eyes. These same eyes had shown so much emotion every minute of the day.

"Oh it already is," Derek said as he dropped down to meet her lips. He started gentle, as he always did; leaving the feel of electricity to ignite across her lips before he hardened his passion and began to allow his hands to roam her body.

Penelope didn't know if this was Derek's idea of a good morning, but it was sure her favourite way to wake up. Allowing him to ravish her momentarily she responded and reacted to every little gesture he did. She spoke soft I love you's as he cherished this alone time. Treating this like it might as well be their last time. The pair used their time perfectly, showing their love for one another.

Even though it was the moments after where they lay in one another's arms, legs tangled and just did nothing but be doused in the other's existence that they loved the most.

"You do remember that it's our anniversary next week," Penelope spoke softly as she lay curled into Derek's side. "I've still got a lot of planning to do for it."

"Plan right here then," Derek kissed her greedily, "Don't leave when you don't have to go."

"Oh I have to go," Penelope told him persistently. "If I don't do it today, God knows when I'll get around to it. For all we know a baddie might require my superheroes to intervene in their little spree and then when will I go? I'll be with my cyber babies and trapped away," she pouted at him. "Then you'll be without a present."

"I haven't got you anything," He lied to her convincingly.

Her eyebrow shot up then, "Oh yeah and if I believed that then my face is under gullible in the dictionary. You need a better hiding place than the top drawer over there, Stud Muffin."

"Baby," Derek whined. She didn't know that that was a decoy but he was after every get up in the book to keep her home with him, in their bed.

"I have a certain God's anniversary present to go and pick up," Penelope purred as she slipped from his grip. "I'll be back before you know it, Stud."

Derek watched her begin to get out of bed and quickly grabbed her and pulled her back to down against the mattress and against his aching body. "Gimme a bit of sugar first, Princess. If you're leaving me, I want something that's going to last."

"You are incorrigible when you wanna be," Penelope groaned and pulled herself up, knowing full well that if she didn't get up now, she wouldn't make it out of the door before the shops closed. She looked over her shoulder as she went towards the bathroom, "There's always the shower, Baby Boy," she teased as she took off her pyjama top and dropped it to the floor.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You're a naughty boy," Penelope jokingly berated Derek as she pulled on clothes, "I'm nearly an hour behind on my plans." She made a beeline for the chest of drawers except Derek grabbed her as he sat on the end of the bed. "Derek," Penelope groaned, "I need to get out. Then I can get back and I'll give you something to wet that appetite."

"My appetite's wet right now, Sugar. All I need is my sweet thing to sate me," He told her back, holding her in place by her hips.

Wiggling her way out she finally made it to the drawers and began to adorn her hands with rings, before grabbing a necklace to match her outfit. She smirked as at first she heard his feet on the floorboards and then felt his arms snake around her waist.

"I'm going and that's it, Hot Stuff," She told him as he persisted to tantalise her skin with his fingertips and gentle kisses. When he felt her remain composed and strong against his advances he helped her with her necklace and then dotted another kiss to her neck. "I'll be only a couple of hours. I'm sure you can entertain yourself for a bit."

Quickly grabbing his boxers, Derek pulled them on and followed her out of the bedroom and downstairs. He knew he was being childish, but this was their first day off in too long and he wished she would just stay in the house with him and let him worship every inch of her.

"How about I promise to be an hour tops," She compromised, "Then I promise you I will not leave that bed for the rest of the day," She promised to him as if reading his mind.

Derek pulled her into his arms just as they reached the front door; he smiled at her, "Promise you'll be quick."

"Like lightening," She promised to him and smiled brightly, "I love you, Mr Morgan."

"I love you more, Mrs Morgan." He told her honestly and kissed her a heavy, passionate goodbye kiss.

"Mmm," She mused dreamily, "Don't I just know it," She said as she put her forehead to his. "I'll be back before you know it, Stud and you can do whatever you want to do to me."

"Believe me I have ideas already," He teased and listened to giggle. "I'll see you in a bit, Goddess," He allowed her to go then and watched from the doorway as she got into her orange caddy and started the engine up. She shot him that heavenly smile and blew him a kiss, then as she backed down the drive she mouthed another I love you before leaving entirely.

Derek smiled and went back into the house, finding he had some time to waste and he was going to put it to good use. He decided that if Penelope was up to surprises then so was he.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek was looking out of the window, at nothing in particular. One moment he was looking at the spot in which Penelope was parked, then he was looking down the road at someone walking a dog. It was then something caught his eye in the distance.

Looking he saw the sky cast in fiery red and the clouds parted in force. He felt his brow furrow heavily and watched intently as lightening began to highlight the skies. Backing up he went to grab his phone but was caught suddenly by a flaming mass descending from the skies and hitting something not too far away.

Derek felt fear strike up within him and then pure panic tore through every fibre of his being.

Penelope was out there somewhere, in the midst of whatever was happening.

Without another thought he grabbed his phone and shakily rang Penelope's number. It was as he listened to the dialling tone carry on persistently before her cheerful answer phone message took over that he realised he could be losing everything in that moment.

After another failed attempt, he wasted no time in running out into the doom that was taking over just to find the love of his life.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	2. My One Obligation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_I'm not going to promise you an easy ride with this... I'll just tell you it was fun to write! Lol Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like what's ahead!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek knew this was bad as everyone seemingly ran passed him. He was glad he hadn't driven, he would've gotten nowhere. By foot he was able to navigate his way through the rush and stampede of terrified citizens. Several times he got pulled back and each time he fought his way back.

_Penelope needed him._

Looking to the sky he saw clouds evaporate as hell seemed to rain down sporadically. He surveyed the holes shining through into the clashed coloured sky above. The clouds above themselves had turned stormy looking. The sun itself still remained shining the brightest it ever had just beyond their thin layer. Derek knew it was only a matter of time before the heat rose to become even more unbearable and he knew full well that the clock was ticking.

This was rapidly becoming judgement day. The strong survived, the weak perished. He just prayed that whatever divine being that helped manifest this doom upon them had kept Penelope as one of the strong ones. That she had survived this much, that she was waiting for him to save her.

He looked at the destruction around him. Buildings had fallen, cars smashed, fires dotting the streets, buildings half missing, bodies of those who had lost their lives this early on in survival. The defamation of the universe spilling out everywhere onto the concrete around him. The cries for help sounding out louder and louder the closer he got into town.

Derek stopped still for a moment. He needed a game plan, a faster way to get to town. Running wasn't going to do that and he knew from the mess of the streets around the outskirts of town that getting a car and driving was not an option any more. Devastation was too littered upon the streets of Virginia to allow fast access.

Shakily he grabbed his phone and pushed Penelope's numbers in and rose the phone to his ear. One ring. Two ring. Three Ring. Four ri-

"Derek!" Penelope's scared voice almost screamed down the line, "Derek, I shouldn't have gone out. I'm sorry, I should've stayed home."

Derek couldn't help but release a breath of relief; he allowed his angst to shift a little, the worry leaving his body for a moment. "Baby, I need you to listen to me. Don't you dare blame yourself. You weren't to know this would happen so I need you to stay where you are and let me come to you."

"I just want to go home," Penelope sounded on the verge of tears, "I don't want to stay here. It's not safe here, Handsome."

"Pene-"He began but he heard a whooshing noise and he looked up towards town just in time to see one of the fiery meteor fly towards the ground. It was as contact was made in the distance that he heard multiple screams down the line but Penelope's was the most heard. "Penelope!" He shouted down the phone, yearning for her attention, "Baby! I'm coming for you. I won't leave you on own there!"

"What is happening, Derek? There's nowhere for us to go." Penelope fretted, she was running frantic, trying to find the route that would take her towards hers and Derek's home.

"I need you to calm down, Baby. I'm going to get to you as soon as I can, but I need you to just calm down and tell me where you are. Can you do that for me?" He asked and heard commotion behind him. He turned in time to see the road behind him disappearing, falling into a black oblivion. "Fuck!" He swore and began to run towards town.

"Derek, what's happening? Please tell me you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Baby. I'll be better once I've got you, but I'm perfectly fi-" He didn't get to finish as a meteor crashed into a house to his left and he ducked to escape the destruction and raining shards of whoever's house had become the latest victim to this horror.

"Derek!" Penelope's voice rang out slick with panic. "Talk to me, Handsome, please talk to me!"

"I'm here," He said as he stood and just stared in shock for a moment. "Baby, I'm here." He told her and he had to shake himself free of the distress bubbling up within him. He had to wonder if his and Penelope's perfect home was now in ruins like this. That it was now part of the demise of the world. That it was more rumble than it was a home. He felt sickened to wonder if Clooney was okay, but he had to weigh it up. His wife or their pet. It didn't take much calling before his feet took to running towards the town. "Where are you, Penelope?"

"By the bank," She said meekly and he could tell she was crying with fright, with fear. "I really need you."

"I'll be there before you know it. I will find you, Baby. I promise you I will. I love you," he told her and waited for her response before closing his phone and taking on a fall on sprint.

He had no other plan in mind, no idea what would happen. His only plan was to track down Penelope and keep her with him. If this was the end for everyone then he wanted her by his side. He didn't want her to be alone. Derek had one more chance to do what he wanted before all control was taken from him.

Running passed a house he saw a motorbike, and he ran towards it. He hoped that this would give him the opportunity to get to Penelope faster. With shaking hands he tried to hotwire it, to spark some life in it, but when no desirable effects were had he threw the bike down and charged towards town. He couldn't waste time trying to get something to work that wasn't responding. At this point, with dooms day raining down around everyone, he had no time to spend trying to find alternative ways to get to town.

Again he found people trying to stop him, strangers trying to divert his course, but none of them knew of his mission. No one knew what he was running to. No one that he passed knew why he would rather run towards the seeming mass of danger than away from it. However, none of them knew that they were just equally running towards their death as much as he was.

The end of the world wasn't isolated to the centre of Virginia, it was everywhere and he didn't need to bet that the rest of the state, country, even world was targets as well.

No one was safe, but everyone seemed to be selfish. People ran alone, he saw random men carrying children, a few men helping their partners and wives, old couples trying their hardest to move, but on the most it was people who were in it for themselves.

It was as he rounded a corner, leapt over yet more rumble and then saw the bank just as it became the next site for obliteration.

Derek felt all blood drain from his face, all air disappeared from his lungs as the bank crumbled and even more terror ran free.

He was so close to getting to her and now seeing even more victims, and even more dead bodies he felt grief capture him. In the ratio of this moment, there was more possibility that Penelope was hurt or worse than not.

It was as if by that mere thought that Derek felt his world end completely even though the world around him was far from being tortured.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	3. Can't Just Leave

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_Another chapter down... hope you liked and thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts as always! =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek heard the thud of his heart before he realised it was still pumping away harshly in his chest. It was as he became more aware of the world around him that he realised he was still standing.

He was so close. His wife was just a few yards in front of him. She was so close, but it seemed like he was too late.

The flicker of hope hadn't died though. It was as he recognised the burning desire to have proof that all was lost that he charged for the building. Refusing to believe the love of his life had perished with the collapse of the bank. The screams of women and children seem to reverberate against the rubble that lay strewn across walk ways and roads. The sound echoing off some of the partially still standing buildings and the still intact ones.

"Penelope!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before dragging in a deep breath, one full with dust and grit and death. "Penelope!" He yelled out again and began to move bricks and concrete.

A woman grabbed him, "help me!" She near enough screeched at him, "I can't find my daughter."

Selfishly Derek declined helping her, he felt evil but Penelope was right in front of him somewhere and he had to find her. As he ran from the crying woman he got his phone and rang Penelope's numbers. Praying that cell reception was still running like it had.

He heard its distinctive ring, but couldn't quite make out which way it was coming from it. The noise distorted by the layers of concrete and brickwork. Trying his hardest he kept ringing it and following it.

"Derek!" Penelope screamed out, she looked down at the lumps of concrete covering her and she just wanted Derek here. Either have him, or close her eyes and be back in bed with him again. "Derek," Penelope shouted but broke down into a sob mid call. "Please," She cried as the feeling of hope completely disintegrated from within her. She could see her bag across from her and she wished it was with her, so she could grab her phone and just call him.

Several times she had seen it light up her bag and several times she had felt more tears attack her lashes and descend down her cheeks. It was like torture knowing she still had cell reception and she couldn't abuse it.

"Oh God," Derek said as he made his way into the small opening, seeing Penelope laying trapped under a fallen arch from the bank, "Baby Girl, I'm here." He said as he rushed to her side and began to pull the debris from her body. All the while praying she wasn't too hurt under it all. "I'm going to get you out, you hear me?"

Penelope hiccupped on a sob for a moment, raising a dirtied hand to her mouth to stop the full blown sob, "You found me," Was all she said, "I didn't think you would."

Derek stalled for a moment; he went to her side and kissed her on the lips, showing her that he was well and truly there. "I couldn't just leave you here, Baby Girl. I wouldn't be the man you married if I just ran now would I?"

"I know," She whispered, "Now get me the hell out of here please." She near enough begged me, "Go all super agent on me, I don't want to be here any longer."

"Count it as done," He promised her and went back to freeing her. It was as the rocks were moved he could see she was cut and bruised and it only spurred him to get her free quicker. It was as one of the last pieces of debris was moved part of the broken structure groaned and began to fall apart before their eyes.

"Not now," Penelope begged as she began to slide herself away the best she could, Derek still working to move the masses of broken building. Penelope didn't look at anything but the crumbling building and then all of a sudden she was pulled from the floor and out into the open as the arch she was trapped under gave way and fell in on itself.

Derek wrapped his arms around her, thanking whatever good God was left that he had saved Penelope, that she had survived this much. He kissed her, over and over again, showing her how relieved he was that she was still alive. "I love you, Penelope and I tell you now we are going to survive this. We're going to get out of this together."

"How can you say that?" Penelope asked him incredulously, "Don't make me promises you cannot guarantee your keeping."

"I can promise you that we are going to make it through this. We're going to make it and we're gonna grow old like we planned," He continued confidently, trying to fight her inner demons away.

"Don't promise me our happily ever after when we don't know who's going to survive this," she said as tears fled her eyes and streaked her dusty cheeks.

"I am going to live a long and happy life," He said and lifted her head a little to look at him, "With you." He finished and caught her tears and smiled at her. "Got it, Baby?"

Nodding she sucked in a shaky breath, "What do we do now?" Penelope asked him as she looked from his somewhat serene face out to the chaotic environment around them.

"Reid," Derek said simply, "He's closest, we need to get to his and then we'll go from there. You going to be okay to walk?" Derek asked as he kept his arm wrapped around her, keeping her stable on her feet. She gave him a vigorous nod as she bit her lip and then allowed him to start the journey.

"We need to check that my sweetie pie's intact," Penelope joked as they walked hurriedly along the road. Penelope not telling him the pain she was in, she knew he knew she was hurt, but she didn't want to admit how much just yet. "What about the others, Handsome? What are we going to do about getting to them?" She asked as she looked around at the carnage.

"Let's get to Reid then we'll contemplate getting to the others," Derek told her, "Sound a plan for now?"

"Sounds like the best plan I've heard since leaving the house this morning," She replied and gave him a short smile, "I shoulda stayed in bed. You do realise I hate you for always being right."

"Na uh, Goddess," He argued back, "You love me for being right all the time."

Penelope let out a loose laugh, "That's because you're too easy to love."

Derek pushed a kiss to her forehead as they walked along, pausing momentary when more destruction struck the ground. However, Derek had noticed that the attacks weren't as common and frequent. There seemed to be less and less meteors hitting the ground and an eerie calm seem to settle across the now deserted streets.

The pair just ended walking in perfectly complete silence. No words uttered between either of them.

"Can we stop," Penelope groaned as they closed in on Reid's house a while later, "Please. My stomach hurts." She said as she wrapped one of her arms around her stomach. She could feel the bruising from the rubble coming out and causing tenderness across her abdomen and down her legs.

"Course, P," Derek said, even with the sky seemingly falling he couldn't pressure her to continue if her body wasn't up to it. He had to look after her as well as protect her the best he knew how.

He watched her sit down gingerly before she doubled over for a moment.

"Pen..." He said as he stood scared at what to do in that moment. "Princess, what's wrong?" He asked ambiguously, "Talk to me." He pressured as she remained silent for a moment longer.

"I'm pregnant, Derek," Penelope told him as she sat up a little straighter, the pain subsiding some. She looked up at him, "That was going to be your present, our first ultrasound. I had a doctor's appointment to confirm it today. I'm pregnant," Penelope couldn't allow their doomed fate eclipse the happiness she was feeling at the thought of finally being pregnant.

Derek just felt his legs turn to jelly and he needed to sit, to gain perspective and make a master plan to keep himself, Penelope and their unborn baby alive long enough to find salvation.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	4. Would I Lie To You?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_Thanks as always for the reviews, alerts and favourites =) Hope you like what's instore!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"We're nearly there," Derek coached as they rounded yet another destroyed corner. Even with the amount of disruption around they could both just about make out the area and judging by prior experience, Reid's house was a couple of blocks away.

"Funny how today panned out really," Penelope said after a couple of minutes silent. "It looked like such a gorgeous day and now look where we are. We're pregnant, the apocalypse is upon us and still my husband manages to save my life."

"Possibly our worst timing ever," Derek laugh, "But I've never been happier and I promise I will do anything to make sure we meet our baby one day."

Penelope smiled, even though she was happy, she couldn't help but feel saddened by the state of the world in which their child would be brought into, if they were to survive. If they found some safe place then their baby would be born into a world in the throes of rebuilding some sort of civilisation. It would be classed as the new generation, the ones that survived the most and would help to rebuild the world back up to what it was.

She just couldn't let her hope burn out entirely, not until she knew her little family were safe and together.

As Derek helped Penelope around yet another corner they saw that Reid's street was almost intact apart from a few large cracks in the concrete and houses damaged from nearby impacts. Reid's house still stood strong and tall and Derek saw it as their first haven around for miles.

"If our boy has any sense he stayed in there," Penelope spoke softly, hoping that Reid hadn't left his home. "I want them all to be safe, Derek."

"I know you do, Princess," Derek told her back as they neared closer to the house. "If any of them have common sense they did the right thing and stayed inside or if it's like me and you, they found the nearest home to get to."

"What about your mom, Handsome? And Desiree and Sarah?" Penelope fretted as they climbed the stairs that led to Reid's porch.

"I'll try and see if cell connections still up, and broadcasting, but I can't do much from here," Derek replied solemnly, hiding his fear at what was going on in Chicago. He let Penelope go for a moment and knocked on Reid's door before trying the handle to see if it was open. Pushing the door ajar he stuck his head in, "Reid!" Derek shouted out, "Kid you in here?"

Reid came running towards the hallway, almost disbelief masking his face, "You're alive?"

Derek laughed and then went and got Penelope, "Alive and kicking, Spence and that's how I want it to remain."

Breaking free for a moment, Penelope wrapped her arms around Reid's neck, "I'm so glad you're okay, Spence." She gushed happily and then released him. "I knew you wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Like go outside?" Reid asked and was left to speculate about what had happened to Penelope as Derek took her into the house a bit more.

"Exactly like that," Derek responded.

Walking in behind them, he watched Derek help Penelope sit down at the dining table and put her leg up on a chair before he turned to his TV. "The news is still broadcasting," Reid pointed out, "Most of America is gone."

"Oh God," Penelope whispered as she watched the footage that was broadcasted, the limited amounts said everything necessary.

"Cell reception is slowly cutting out over the country, soon we won't have any, but right now, it just seems that America is disappearing bit by bit."

Derek pulled Reid away as Penelope became evidently upset with the news displayed on the TV. He knew this would happen. The moment Penelope saw it displayed on the screens, the reality that this was happening everywhere, would be the moment that reality hit home, hard. He could see Reid itching to make sense of this however he knew how to.

"The Mayans' prediction was calculated for the twenty first of December 2012. Not thirtieth of July 2011. This can't be right. This wasn't documented in any literature that I've read."

"Hey Pretty Boy," Derek stopped Reid in his tracks, "Now is not the time to base your life on books. It's happening, the Mayans were wrong, as were a lot of people on this. We have to somehow get to the others. We need to stick together here, Pen needs us to. Can you do that?"

Reid looked over to Penelope as she sat at his dining room table, a flash of lightening beckoned through from the back of his house and he just nodded a little before making it more pronounced. Derek was right, it was happening and it didn't matter how many books he had read, or how much he remembered, not one of them prepared him for what was unravelling around them at that moment.

"H-How are we going to do this then?" He asked quickly.

Derek smiled his appreciation, "Right, JJ and Will are closest, then it's Rossi. Once we've got them with us, then we'll have to make a plan for Hotch and Emily."

"What about Seaver?"

"Reid," Derek started slowly and almost apologetically, "She lives too far out for us to reach. Pen's already hurt; she won't make it all the way there. We'll be slowed as it is." He looked down at the floor, gaining some composure and then looked back up, straight into his friend's eyes. "We don't know how hurt the others are either."

"Let's help Garcia first, and then we'll have to leave," Reid said a little disconnected as he tried to get his head around what was happening.

"Where's your first aid kit, kid?" Derek asked going into the kitchen.

"I've got it, you get some ice or something to reduce the swelling on Penelope's ankle." Reid advised, thankful that some of the knowledge he had acquired was allowed to play some importance around even in their predicament. "We'll keep her ankle elevated whilst we get the things what we need."

Grabbing the first aid kit, Reid went over to Penelope and placed it down.

Penelope looked up and smiled at him, "Don't you dare doubt your abilities, Sweetie. You're more than book smart." She told him honestly and she could read his disbelief at that, "Does Penelope Garcia ever lie to her favourite genius?"

"No, but none of this was supposed to happen," Reid argued back, still relying on the knowledge he had.

Smiling, Penelope put her hand out to cover his, "Listen to me now," She started. "No one could've predicted this, much like no one can predict what sicko is going to go out and kill someone. We deal with those almost every day and work."

"This isn't some psychotic, ruthless killer."

"Is it not?" Penelope asked, a bit of sarcasm laying slick within her tone. "We out run the baddies all the time, I think we can outrun this one for a bit longer. Whatcha say Sweetie?"

"Ice for my lady's leg," Derek said as he came out with a tea towel wrapping around ice. He stood in front of Penelope, shot her a look, "This is gonna be cold, Baby." He told her simply and placed it down on Penelope's swollen ankle. "And she's got a point Reid; this hasn't beaten us until we say so." He then stood up straight, "You keep that there while me and pretty boy go and get some stuff to take with us."

Penelope watched the two men disappear for a moment; she could hear them amongst the noises from outside. She could hear the screech of car tyres on the roads, the sounds of multiple crashes, the thunder ripping through the clear skies, the sound of people running. Penelope just found herself getting lost in all the sounds.

"Pen," Derek spoke as he tried to break her concentration, "Penelope," He said but got no response, "Mrs Morgan," He called out sternly and Penelope's head snapped up to look at him and Reid standing there. "You okay?" He asked and she nodded, "I'm gonna sort your ankle and we're gonna head to JJ's." He got the bandages and knelt down by her leg but looked up at her before doing anything. "You sure you're okay?" He asked surveying her features.

"I just wanna go home," Penelope said and she felt the irony of the moment stick in her gut some. "That's all."

"I know you do, Baby," He said and found, that for once, he was completely wordless to calm her woes. "We'll get there soon," He spoke quietly, more to himself, as he lifted the ice off of her ankle.

It was as Derek was just about to start to wrap Penelope's ankle, to secure it the best he could, just as a loud ripping sound came from around them. They all looked at one another as the house seemingly split in two. The three watched as the part in front of them appeared to fall into a massive hole in the ground.

Reid felt like he had been caught lucky as he looked down and saw how near the edge he was. At how close a call he had had with what the world was inflicting upon them. He began to smile, when he felt the floor below him weaken under his weight.

Neither Penelope nor Derek could react as Reid fell.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	5. In This Together

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_So I had a busy Friday, and didn't around to updating, not even when I fell into bed... so you're getting it earlier than usual for me, and you might get one later when I'm home from work ;) Maybe... lol Sorry for the Reid falling in a hole wait! Enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek fell to the floor immediately, refusing to believe that Reid was lost in the massive hole that had torn his house apart. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Reid holding on with his all of his might. A sheer miracle in itself was bestowed upon them all right at that moment.

"Grab my hand, Genius, I'll pull you up." Derek advised him as he reached down, his body flat to the floor.

"I-I can't," Reid struggled, refusing to let go of what he had a hold of.

"You can," Derek argued back, refusing to give in when neither of them had really tried. "Just take my hand, Reid and I'll pull you up. You know I'm strong enough."

Reid shook his head, "It won't work, gravitational pull combined with my body weight means that-"

"Screw the facts, Kid, and take my hand. I can pull you up, fuck gravitational pull, trust me. Don't trust facts because at the moment they're letting you down. So trust me." Derek said and reached down further.

Reid looked up from his tight grasp to Derek's awaiting open palm. He had to take this leap of faith, believe in Derek's strength for a moment and then, just within that thought, he let go and reached for Derek's hand.

Slipping down a bit, Derek gripped Reid's sweaty hand and then manoeuvred so his other hand strengthened the hold and he began to pull up. Gritting his teeth, Derek tried his hardest to get Reid up swiftly and quickly.

Penelope, having watched from the sidelines, hobbled over the best she could and fell to the floor, she copied Derek and put her hands on Derek's and even weakly and painfully she tried with all her strength to help.

"Pen," Derek gritted, "Don't, I've got this."

"So have I," Penelope argued back and felt accomplished as Reid managed to get his foot in a crevasse as Derek and Penelope's rescue pulled him up enough. Penelope couldn't sit and watch hopelessly from the side, she couldn't watch Derek struggle when she knew she could help, pained or not.

Slowly Reid managed to grab hold of the ledge and Penelope backed up as Derek took over and pulled him up entirely. All three of them looked at one another and released a breath of relief.

Lunging forward the best she could, Penelope wrapped her arms around Reid's neck and just hugged him tightly; thanking whoever she could in that moment that Reid wasn't dead. She could feel the tears bubbling, and as quickly as she recognised them, they fell and she pulled back.

"Never do anything like that again okay?" She teased him, trying to make light of this situation.

"I'll try not to," Reid promised as he looked up at Derek. "Thanks."

"You'd have done the same had it been me," Derek dismissed his altruistic behaviour and went over to Penelope. "Don't you ever do that again either," Derek berated Penelope, "You're already hurt and then you go and do that."

"I was helping," Penelope calmly pointed out, "I'm not incapable, Derek. I offer some assistance and it worked. Spence's standing around, not hanging around." She argued back at him, refusing to see her helping as a bad thing.

"I understand that, but you're hurt. I don't want you hurt more," Derek fretted, not knowing if saying about the baby or not was a good thing right at that moment. "So please do as I say okay?"

Penelope pondered Derek's ultimatum. He knew how she hated them and he only dished them out when truly necessary. "Okay," She relented and agreed to settle a part of Derek's nerves.

"You do learn fast when you wanna, Baby Girl," He told her as he guided her back to a seat as far from the massive hole as possible.

Ignorant of the world outside that could now see into Reid's house.

"Ring Mom. If you can that is," Penelope told Derek suddenly as he got her sitting down again. "Please."

Nodding, Derek brought his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. The moment he still saw the bars of signal sitting in the corner he clicked on his mom's number and listened to it ring.

"Derek, oh God baby, you're okay!" Derek's mom's relief filled voice came down the line amongst the sound of chaos. The line was fuzzy and kept cutting in and out momentarily, but he was happy to know that he could hear his mom's voice. "What about Penelope? Please tell me she's with you."

"She's with me," Derek confirmed and heard another sigh of relief. "What about you and Des and Sarah? What's happening in Chicago?"

"We're being flown to a safe ground just south of here, Derek. Please try and get here," Fran near enough begged down the line, "They don't know how many have survived, but you have so find your nearest pick up and get to me, Baby."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. Knowing that a part of his family were safe calmed him, but the battle ahead worried him nonetheless. He had to find where their closest pick up point was before he could make promises to his mom.

"Mom, keep your phone on you. I don't know where to go right now. Pen's hurt and she needs to rest. When I know the plan, you'll know," He paused and took in a calming breath. "I will see you again though." Derek couldn't help but make the promise; he had to believe that he would see his mom and sisters again.

"How badly hurt?" Fran broke in, her motherly worry sky rocketing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did," Derek pointed out simply, "She's busted her ankle and she's got some pain in her stomach." Derek hid his worry at that, he knew the correlation between pregnancy and abdominal pain wasn't a good combination, but he had to believe that nothing serious was wrong. "She says she fine."

"This is Penelope we're talking about here, of course she did," Fran commented knowingly. "Just please, if anything happens, don't leave her."

"That I can promise you I won't be doing," Derek vowed, "She is not leaving my sight." He said as he looked over at Penelope sitting quietly staring at the road that lie in front of them now that Reid's house was missing on complete side.

"Derek, I have to go, the helicopters are here," Fran said, her urgency growing, "Please stay safe. I need you and your sisters to survive this."

"Call me when you're there, mom," He said to her, hoping that cell reception was still this good when that point came, "I love you, Mom." Derek shut the phone and put it to his lips, closing his eyes. He couldn't stop the worry manifesting in the pit of his stomach. The lack of control that he held was killing him.

"Handsome," Penelope called out, trying to stand up the best she could.

Rushing to her side, Derek sat her back down, "What's up, Baby Girl?"

"They're okay right?" She asked meekly, "Nothing bad has happened?"

Shaking his head, he slid a hand up the side of her face to calm her, "They're going to safer ground." He saw the hope ignite in her eyes, "We're going to meet our baby." He vowed to her and smiled brighter.

"Baby?" Reid asked from behind Derek, "You're pregnant?" He continued to question them both, "The pain in your stomach, Penelope..."

Penelope's eyes shot to the ground, she was scared of the prognosis, "It's nothing."

"We'll keep an eye on it," Reid told her and she looked up at him, "We're in this together. If there's somewhere that isn't affected by the probable apocalypse then we will make it there."

Derek, noticing Penelope's hesitation at approaching the problematic stomach pains, stood and turned to Reid. "We better get going now. It's quite a walk from here to wherever we've gotta go."

Reid nodded and grabbed one of the bags that he and Derek and put to together.

Derek's phone started to ring out and as he saw JJ's number he felt his hope simmer again. Answering he heard heavy breathing the moment it was close to his ear, "JJ?"

"Derek! Thank God, no one else was picking up, Derek!" JJ almost screamed down the phone in a frenzy, "I-I need help! I'm not strong enough and the stairs collapsed, and-an-"

"JJ, are you okay?" Derek cut in, wanting to know if JJ was hurt at that moment.

"It's not me, it's Will and Henry!"

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	6. Trusting Faith

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_So I fell behind with my daily update (which I promised myself I would do!) I've been an exceedingly busy bee lately! BUT here's your chapter, and thank you all as usual =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Don't do this," Penelope begged as Derek hitched a bag up to his shoulder. "Don't leave me."

"You've got Reid, and you'll be with me before you know it." Derek tried to bargain with her rationally. "I'm not leaving you for long, Baby Girl. Just enough time for me to get to JJ's and then get back to you."

"You said you wouldn't leave," Penelope said and a lone tear trickled down her cheek. "You can't leave me now, not when all this is going on."

"Baby, you know I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was worth it. JJ needs us now, more than ever and I can get there the quickest. Pretty Boy will keep you safe until you get to me and you know that JJ's house is only nearby."

"What if something happens?" Penelope asked fearfully, the fear and terror of him leaving diminished all hope she had had in her. They had been given the most ironic of miracles and now Penelope was scared to see it shattered. She wouldn't be able to survive if anything happened to him.

Derek knew arguing with Penelope wouldn't work so he looked at Reid for a moment, "Look after her. Anything happens and you have me to answer to you hear?"

"Got it," Reid verified, "I can go. I can run, I can help."

"With all due respect, Kid, they need muscle," Derek joked and he watched Reid laugh at that. Even in the midst of the apocalypse, the sky raining down on them, the ground literally caving in from beneath their feet. Derek then looked at Penelope, "Do you trust me?"

"Stupid question," She hiccupped on a sob, "You know I do."

"Then trust in my ability to do this. I refuse to drag you around and rush you. Not on your ankle, you're already doing too much." Derek told her and took her hands in his, pulling her closer so he could put his arms around her waist. "I'm indestructible, Baby. This won't get me."

"You making that a promise, Mr Morgan?"

"I'm making that a promise," He vowed to her honestly, "It's my duty to see you old and grey."

Penelope punched his chest playfully and giggled, "I guess I'll see you soon then," She said, praying this wouldn't be a long goodbye.

Sensing her detachment, he stole a kiss, "Sooner than you think." He kissed her again and left the house, leaving Reid and Penelope behind.

"We should follow," Reid pointed out a couple of seconds later. He knew that they didn't have anything left to stand around and wait for. They had a mission to complete and all they had to do was follow Derek.

Penelope nodded and wiped her face hastily, "You're right," She said and looked at him, "Sure you're going to handle having to pull an injured tech kitten along?"

Reid smirked then as he bent to pick up the remaining bag, "I think I can cope." He replied and put his hand out to help. "If we're steady with our pace, and nothing interrupts us we should be at JJ's house within the hour."

"Sometimes that brain of yours scares me," Penelope commented as they finally made their way out the half destroyed house, prepared to leave it behind. "But sometimes it comes in really handy."

Reid didn't say anything, he just smiled.

The pair walked in silence, Derek nowhere in sight. They both looked at how everything had changed since Derek and Penelope's arrival and even more destruction had been laid upon the town. Houses fallen in defeat from the strain, cars crashed in hasty getaways, death even more prominently laid around.

"This isn't supposed to happen like this," Reid commented as they worked their way slowly down the street.

"Don't go there, Sweetie," Penelope calmed as she tried her hardest to stop his fretting. "It won't work."

"What was the point in reading all those books and being what I am, if this is what's to come of it?" Reid argued and tried his hardest to keep his concentration steady. "I don't quite understand."

"Because you did what was right for you and just think, when we get out of this you can write a book that someone like you will read in years to come." Penelope told him teasingly, "You can set a new trend Mr. Reid."

Smiling Reid still didn't see the bright future. "Explain how years and years of predictions and superstition was all wrong?"

"Exactly like that," Penelope told him, "Explain to me how it was predicted to happen?" Penelope asked, trying to keep both their minds occupied.

"Some predicted that the sun would blow up. Others that the world would just collapse in on itself and the Mayan's described how Armageddon would start and then just annihilate the degenerate people of the world."

"Kinder like now?" Penelope questioned as she continually absorbed the new world around her.

"I guess so," Reid said dejectedly, "Except I trust Derek's plan that we're going to get through this."

Penelope looked up at Reid his body highlighted fiercely by the strong sunlight, "Me too." Penelope breathed, hard to believe that she had literally found some form of dwindling faith in survival to almost lie to him believably.

She just refused to tell him that she slowly losing control over her emotions of how the day had gone rapidly downhill. That morning she was in bliss, that same morning she had found out that she and Derek's dream of a family was just beginning and moments after leaving, ready to go back home to bed, the first meteor hit the town and chaos and hysteria broke free. Now, after being trapped and seeing someone who she claimed as much family as those she shared blood with nearly die she felt herself losing all sense of control.

Penelope didn't know if she held the same trust in Derek's plan as Derek himself and Reid did.

As they drew slowly closer to the house, Penelope felt her heart race accelerate. This was the moment of truth. The moment that would seal the deal and either strengthen Penelope's trust in Derek or completely shatter it.

Her heart seemingly stopped beating as they got closer and closer.

Derek stood, with Henry on his hip, as JJ sat with Will's arms wrapped around her, consoling her.

Halting suddenly, Penelope let out the biggest breath ever and just let her vision swirl together as the tears gathered. He was safe, and again he had played heroics and succeeded.

"Come on, Penelope," Reid guided and had to literally pull her to get her to move. "You're literally only a couple of minutes from him."

Closing the gap, Penelope didn't care if they were still ducking from potential threats, or were wilting under the heat of the sun. Derek was her focal point and he was giving her a bright smile that just lured her in. It gave her the strength and determination to just get to him.

The moment their eyes caught one another she felt her determination hasten and her yearn to get to him went into overdrive, her emotions unravelling with it.

"Took you long enough didn't it?" Derek asked as Reid helped Penelope over to Derek and he took Henry off of him so that Derek could wrap his arms around Penelope and savour their safe reunion. He felt Penelope's body shake in his grip and he tightened it, "Hey, Baby, you're okay, I'm okay."

"How is this going to be okay?" Penelope asked as she pulled back and looked up at him. "Half of our town is gone. People are dead and we don't know where the pickup point is. We don't know if we're too late to even get saved. We don't know who else has survived." She tore away completely and just ran her hands into her hair in torment, "We don't know if we're going to survive this."

Derek went to answer but the door behind them opened and booted footsteps could be heard on the wooden decking of the porch.

"I think you need to take a couple of minutes rest before we finish this rescue plan, Kitten," Rossi said as he came out of the house, handing out the bottles of water he had managed to collect from the partial wreckage of JJ and Will's house. He took in the registered shock of both Penelope and Reid's expressions as they realised survival was continually growing and just smiled. "Didn't think something like this would kill me did you?"

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	7. Formation Of Salvation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_Another day, another chapter... hope you enjoy! =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Streets are clearer towards my house and Hotch's," Rossi commented as they all tried to suss out a plausible plan. "If we could find a car that works, then we could get there in no time."

"That way Pen and Will won't be trying to keep up," JJ commented as she tried to keep Henry calm in her lap. "We can't find the pickup point without getting Hotch and Emily. We need to find them too."

"Well then we need to get going," Penelope said and ready to head off.

Derek stopped her, taking her to the porch, "First you're going to sit and rest for a moment before we head off anywhere. You can't keep going forever. Plus we need fix your ankle up a bit better." Derek told her, he saw her face wash with pain, and still he refused to believe anything was wrong with the baby. To him, it was all bruising and a whole lot of nothing else.

"It's basically only the stairs that are gone in the house," JJ told them all. "Rossi go find the first aid kit. We'll get Will sorted and Pen and then we need to get going."

Rossi disappeared into the house as JJ handed Henry to Reid and then sat next to Will, deciding on the best plan to sort her husband out.

Penelope put her head down on Derek's shoulder, "I'm so tired," she admitted to him. She just wanted to sit there and fall asleep, but she knew she was no help if she was doing that right at that moment.

"I know you are, Baby Girl, but we need you to last just a little bit longer for us." He kissed the side of her head, "Think you can do that for me?" He felt her nod but he knew she needed to rest up more than anyone. It wasn't even more than a few hours ago that he had saved her from being crushed to death before his eyes. "We'll get your foot sorted again, clean it up a little bit then we'll make a move."

"I just want to be safe," Penelope said lowly to him. "I want to know we're all going to be safe, Handsome."

Rossi stepped in front of Derek and Penelope then, "Gonna let me look at that and fix a better bandage to your foot?" He watched her nod and sit up a little as she stretched her foot out gingerly. "Ready?" He asked as he took the tape off.

"Do it now, my Italian Stallion or leave it the hell alone," Penelope joked nervously, not sure she wanted to know what the walk to JJ and Will's house had done to her ankle and foot.

Derek kept his arm around Penelope's shoulder, all the while watching the bandage getting nearer and nearer to the flesh on Penelope's leg and soon he saw it soiled with blood and dirt. He felt Penelope grip his hand as the support weakened and her ankle became more vulnerable.

"One more bit," Rossi said as he began to remove the last layer.

Penelope looked away from her foot. The moment she saw the colour change and the blood she looked up at the sky. "Have you noticed it seems to be calming a little," She commented in an attempt to distract herself, "Touch wood it stays like this."

Just then a meteor stuck a building in the distance.

"Spoke too soon there, PG," JJ teased, but even she had noticed the considerable silence and calm that had now settled in over the town. She couldn't even mistake the heat that had seemingly broken a little.

"Okay so not stopped, but it's slowing. Like the skies given up."

Rossi laughed, "Someone either took mercy on us, or decided we weren't worth being obliterated," He joked with them as he inspected Penelope's ankle furthermore before deciding that they needed medical help to really know the true extent of damage. "How's Will looking?" He asked as he began to clean Penelope's ankle before he even began to wrap it back up.

"My shoulder's definitely not going to go back in on its own," Will shouted out as JJ helped him put his shirt back on properly. Will looked up at Reid as he held Henry and watched on, he didn't care how hurt he was just seeing his son unscathed made it all worthwhile.

"And he's got bruising coming out on his ribs," JJ added on concerned, "Think he might have a couple of broken ones, but we're not going to know until we get some proper help." She finished telling them. Her whole attention on Will, "You are okay right?" She fretted.

"You know I am, Jayje. I'm made of stronger stuff than you ever give me credit for." "He teased her and pulled her close, "I'll be as good as new before we all know it."

She smiled lightly then, "That's what I like to hear," She told him and put her head on his shoulder and looked over Reid's dirtied attire. "So what's got you wearing ripped clothing, Spence?" She asked cautiously, not entire sure she wanted to hear some near death experience.

"He fell down a hole," Penelope shouted out, "A massive, hell wants earth type of hole."

"You are kidding?" Rossi asked and looked over at Reid, "And you survived?"

"It wasn't my time," He shrugged off their attention, "Plus, if Derek and Pen hadn't been there. I wouldn't exist anymore."

"Well then it seems they were definitely in the right place at the right time," Rossi commented, "Or well, wrong time for you," He joked lightly, the tension lightening some between them all. "Right, I say we move now." He changed the subject as he stuck the bandage down and secured it around Penelope's foot, "Think you'll be able to walk, Bella?"

"Probably not, but I'll make it so I can," Penelope told him in a response.

"Or I'll carry her," Derek said as he stood and scooped her up in his arms, "Like this."

Penelope giggled, which Derek stopped with a kiss, "I think I can walk for a bit, Hot Stuff." She said and Derek gently placed her down and allowed her to distribute her weight accordingly against his body.

"Ready?" Reid asked and got an affirmative from everyone.

They all walked together, slowly and carefully. Looking out for any potential dangers that might befall them.

"If there's a safe ground surely that means that not everywhere is affected?" Penelope asked as she put most of her support onto Derek as they readied to head off again, "Surely that's hope?"

"There's always hope," JJ agreed with her friend, "We just need to believe in it."

"See, Baby Girl," Derek started, "You gotta show the optimism now because, at the end of the day, pessimism really isn't your thing."

"I think it's just gotten better as well," Rossi joined in as he stopped walking. "I think we found the last members of our party."

Everyone looked ahead as they saw three figures coming towards them. As they started up again and got closer they saw the cuts and bruises like they all wore and they felt the relief wash in and they couldn't deny that their lives had gotten better at just knowing that some of the most important people to them

There was no reunion when the two groups met, just urgency. They all guessed there was only time for that later.

"We're about a twenty minute walk from the pickup point," Hotch pointed out, "But that's if we were all uninjured." He added on as he surveyed the damage to his team.

"So we're looking at double that time," Rossi commented, "We can do this though."

"We got to be quick though," Emily added on, she couldn't hide her smile to see them all alive. "The last of the helicopters leave before three, and it's just gone ten past two."

Everyone looked from one to the other; they were on time limit for sure if they wanted to find any form of salvation.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	8. A Broken Promise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_Here we are again... new chapter... Hope you like what's ahead! Thanks for the review as always_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I can't," Penelope said almost breathlessly, "I can't keep going." She stopped altogether then, her feet seemingly given up, her stomach wreaking havoc, her foot killing her. She might have got lucky back at the bank, but the injuries she did have were proving problematic as they rushed to their final destination.

"Baby," Derek said as he felt her legs weaken some beneath her. He looked at the others as they all halted, "Keep going, we'll catch up in a moment."

Hotch shook his head, "We don't split up. We go together." He had long ago taken Jack into his arms to carry him and quicken the pace.

"Derek," Penelope whispered, "What if this is the baby? I can't lose it." She began to sob, the pain she was in flowing out freely.

"Baby?" The pair of them heard most of them gasp.

"Pen found out she was pregnant this morning," Derek cleared up their confusion and turned his attention back to Penelope. "I'm going to carry you, Pen. I don't want any arguments; I just want you to let me do my bit here." He saw her nod and he scooped her up into his arms again, her head falling to his chest. "Right, let's go."

"Sure?" Rossi asked, worried about Penelope's new predicament.

"Positive. I've got Pen sorted and this way we should be quicker." Derek told them, "How long have we got?"

Hotch looked at his watch, "Just under twenty minutes."

"And we're how far?" Derek asked him.

"About ten, fifteen minutes, give or take." Hotch answered him back.

Dotting a kiss on Penelope's forehead, he put on a brave face, "We've got plenty of time then if we stop hanging around." He said and began to walk passed them all to get them going again. He had more of a yearn than ever to get to the pickup point than before.

"So how did you find out about the pickup point?" Reid asked a little while later. The silence among them was becoming uncomfortable and almost deafening.

"Radio's weren't out," Hotch replied as he pulled Jack onto his hip more, "They were doing a rundown of all the different pickup points left and with it how much destruction. I knew as soon as they read ours out that we had to find you lot and just as I was leaving, Emily was just running down my road. She had the same plan as me."

"Well it seems we all had the same game plan," Derek chucked in noticing they all seemed to use JJ's house as a middle point to get them all together again and it had worked. "My mom rang me as they were being evacuated, I don't know if she made it, and all she told me was that they were being taken south."

"It seems everything south of us hasn't been destroyed, it's just getting the after effects of the heat," Hotch continued. "It seems that there's random countries that seemed to have been affected, whereas others have been left unharmed."

"So what's to say that they're not next?" Reid asked casually, "I mean, if they haven't yet been hit they might well be."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Reid," Rossi calmed him, hoping that they weren't going to be leaving one point of destruction to be hit with another. "Look at this as our second chance."

Again the silence settled among them. All lost in their own thoughts.

They all cast a look from one to another as they saw a line of helicopters and a group gathering, army bods running around everywhere.

"We'll get heading off soon." They heard as they made their way through the small crowd to get to the front. "We need all those that are injured to go to the left. Once they've left, then women and children will go after. Followed by men."

Soldiers swarmed them, gently helping those that were injured. One of the soldiers came towards Derek as he placed Penelope on the floor gently.

"Miss, I'll help you over there," A young man said to them putting his hand out for Penelope to take.

"No," Penelope whispered as Derek's grip around her tightened as they listened to the soldiers, "Please let him come with me."

"Sorry Ma'am, the wounded are our priority, as are women and children. You're seriously hurt so our main aim is to get you South and get you medical attention."

Penelope began to cry as Derek pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Surely that means that she'll be with her friends," Derek tried to optimise, hoping that Penelope would at least have Emily and JJ with her.

"I'm sorry Sir, protocol means that injured are in one helicopter, women and children in another." The soldier apologised to them all, "We have seven helicopters here, it seems that Virginia and surrounding areas were hit the worse and we're not expecting many survivors. We'll get those who are wounded on their way and work on getting the next lot of citizen ready to leave."

He then walked off, advising the others in his troop the plan and slowly the injured were loaded onto the helicopters that lie in wait.

"This is it then," JJ said as she turned to Will knowing he was going to have to go, "Keep her safe and promise me you'll be okay."

"You know me, Darling," Will told her in his Southern accent, "Protect my favourite girls and be waiting in the wings for my golden girl and boy." He said as he kissed the top of Henry's head and took him as he put his hands out. "Keep your mommy safe until you get to me."

"Dadda," Henry cooed and just nuzzled into his dad's chest.

Will put around his other arm around JJ the best he could, careless of the pain from his shoulder, "I love you," He said as the pair were torn apart. Will had to walk away from JJ and Henry and leave his family behind him.

Derek refused to let any soldier help her, if she was going without him he wanted to be the last one to hold her, to help her. He waited until Will was helped in completely and his seatbelt fastened before he helped Penelope in.

"I love you, Baby Girl," He told her as she bent down and kissed him longingly. "I'll be with you before you know it, Princess."

Closing her eyes, Penelope bated the tears, "I don't wanna go," She breathed.

"I know you don't, but we need to get you seen to, and the baby," He whispered to her painfully, "I promise you it won't be long." He said and kissed her just as he was grabbed to be pulled away to allow the door to be closed.

Putting her hand to the window, Penelope watched Derek's broken expression as the helicopter lifted off of the floor. They'd found salvation yet the reality of the situation tore them apart.

Derek looked for as long as he could before he had to turn away and wipe his face. He had thought they'd make it to safety together, he had promised her that, but that was not meant to happen.

He just couldn't bear with the different fear that rose in him like icy water. He had to wait to get to Penelope now. He had to believe that they were going to be reunited imminently.

Penelope felt Will take her hand as they both left the people they loved the most.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	9. Feeling The Separation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_So they're all separated and I was mean to leave it like that, my apologies! Here, though, have more! =) Enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek turned back just in time to see Hotch calming Jack and JJ holding tightly onto Henry as if he were the only reminder of Will she had. He cast his gaze up to the sky, the helicopter long gone, and he didn't feel any elation that his wife and unborn baby were on their way to safety. It was completely unsettled by the fact that she was apart from him, that she was up in the sky where anything could happen imminently.

Then he had to think on the positive side. She was going to get seen to and they'd know if their baby was safe and nothing was wrong with Penelope. However, the sight of her trapped back at the bank eclipsed the good. Seeing his wife in that type of situation scared him endlessly and it weakened him. Seeing his wife hurt stole away all of the courage that Derek had spent decades defining. It took away his agent status, his calm demeanour in crisis and it made him became an actor. He hid his fear to calm his wife's.

Derek had to focus on something until he could be guaranteed a reunion. He was just having trouble finding something worth focusing on, everything he tried just resulted back to Penelope and everything that had happened since they woke up that morning.

Emily looked at Reid who shot her an awkward smile. At that she crossed the small space between them and kissed him as if that one kiss was going to the first and last time she would get the opportunity.

Pulling back she bit her bottom lip breathlessly, "I'm sorry for leaving the first time without telling you how I feel and I can't hide it anymore, Spencer. I'm in love with you."

Reid smiled brightly then, "I'm in love with you too," He mumbled back at her and let instinct pull him closer for another kiss. "I almost lost you once, Emily."

"I'll be waiting don't you worry," She promised him as the call for all women and children was made.

Walking over to him, Derek slapped his hand on Reid's shoulder, "About time," He commented and tried to take the new turn in Reid's love life as something that offered hope. "She'll be there."

"With Penelope," Reid said as he watched Emily go to Hotch, taking Jack in her arms. He then Derek as he went over, banding together with Rossi to support Hotch.

"You lot had better not take too long," JJ teased nervously, not knowing what was ahead of them. She walked over to Derek, "I'll try and get to Pen as soon as possible, Derek."

"Get to your husband, JJ," He told her, knowing she was in the same predicament as he was. Both were separated from the love of their lives.

Hotch put his hands on his head. Years after losing Haley and now Jack had been torn away from him as well. He had no idea how long it would take before he felt his son in his arms, but he had to be optimistic and believe it would be soon.

"How long is it going to take to get to wherever we're being taken?" Hotch quickly asked as the only citizens of Quantico left were the men. "How long until we're with them?"

"It's about a three hour flight, but we need to wait for other helicopters to get back in order to get all of you to our camp," They were told, and everyone looked from one to another.

Today was going to get even longer than before.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Having gotten into Florida, Penelope and Will had been separated the moment they reached the hospital. She was told immediately that she wouldn't be allowed to see Will until he was seen to, and she was too. Instead she tried the one thing she knew and that was try and get someone to tell her if Fran had arrived from Chicago. So far, it seemed that attempt was futile.

Having been taken this way and that Penelope was now in a room knowing what injuries she had and she was left to revel in her own fear at the prospect of dealing with it alone. She had lied and said she wasn't pregnant, because she refused to find out if it was bad news or not.

Penelope had been laying so silently still, trying her hardest to either sleep or refuse her gaze from looking at the clock and yet neither happened. So Penelope continued to stare at the ceiling above and let her surroundings blend into one.

Hearing a knock at the door, her head swung over in hope that Derek was finally here with her, but to her misfortune it wasn't. However, she couldn't dispute the fact that she was happy to see her mother-in-law standing there.

"Oh Penelope," Fran said as she swooped in and took Penelope in her arms. The moment their eyes met she saw Penelope falter and her reserve dispersed. "I got here as soon as I was told."

Penelope said nothing audible, just a sob into Fran's chest. Relief filled her that she had family that had survived the trip. Her hope escalating that Derek and the others were sure to get here before they all knew it.

Before Penelope knew it she was kept in her mother's arms and kept there. She just sat breathing in Fran's smell, letting it loop around in her system and calm some of her woes, give her the sense of familiarity she was needing.

"Have the doctors said anything about your injuries?" Fran asked as she sat on the bed and took Penelope's hands, keeping close proximity to her.

"I need surgery on my ankle," Penelope said nervously, but that was all she said and she wasn't readying the words on her lips to carry on the sentence.

Noticing her daughter in law's behaviour, Fran's brow furrowed, "What else is it?"

Looking up, Penelope gulped, "I'm pregnant." She said instantly and the tears fell thickly and heavily.

"Is the baby okay?" Fran asked immediately, her worry escalating.

"The doctors don't know. I haven't told them," Penelope admitted and looked into her mother-in-law's eyes, "I have bruising on my stomach and a couple of fractured ribs, but..."

"Penelope..." Fran said heatedly, knowing that her daughter wasn't of sane of mind to be argued with. No one really was at this moment in time.

"I started bleeding, Mom," Penelope began to sob into Fran's arms; "I don't want to know if I lost the baby."

Fran felt her heart clench fiercely, "Penelope, if you don't tell the doctors then they can't help you. What if the baby's okay? We need to know if it's okay."

"I don't want to tell Derek I lost it." Penelope whispered and looked up at Fran, "I don't even know if Derek's going to get here at all."

"He will," Fran promised, "You seemed to forget I'm the woman that brought that boy up and he will be here. Whatever happens he will be."

She saw Penelope's mind switch, as though she was about to go on a lost love ramble. She could read every fibre of doubt that was ready to spill from Penelope's pale lips and she knew she had to stop it before Penelope let out one tear of the impending torrent.

"So this surgery..." Fran started, "When is that for?"

Penelope smiled, appreciating Fran's attempt to steal her attention. "Tomorrow morning at the earliest." Looking down at her hands as they wrung against one another. She really wished that she didn't have to wait, but out of the causalities brought in, she wasn't considered an emergency. Penelope spoke quietly, "Do you think they'll be here by then? I want him here."

Fran could read every inch of Penelope's vulnerability and fear at the prospect of what was happening. She could see the terror ignited in her eyes at what was in store. Moving Penelope's fringe away from her face, Fran smiled warmly, "He'll be here. This is Derek. I'm sure he's tried to hijack a helicopter or two already."

Penelope laughed at that momentarily. "He's done a lot of saving today," Penelope commented, her voice calmed at last. "I really did marry a real life action man."

Fran let out an easy laugh at that.

"But we all know he won't admit it," Penelope couldn't stop but give a ghostly smile as she thought about all the times she claimed him as her Noir Hero and he had told her she wasn't, he was just a man that loved her wholeheartedly.

"I think it's time you got some sleep," Fran said and stood, lifting the sheets up to lay down with Penelope. "We all know you won't sleep any other way and I'm not quite sure I'm ready to leave just yet."

Penelope smiled appreciatively, but she couldn't deny just how exhausted she was feeling. She allowed Fran to pull her close and hold onto her like she was a little girl again. Penelope just held on as she was held perfectly, just like she remembered her own mother used to hold her.

"Get some sleep now, Penelope," Fran said as she finally settled Penelope. "Derek will be here before you know it."

Penelope nodded as she finally relaxed enough to close her eyes and allow sleep to invade her system.

That was what Derek saw when he finally tracked down Penelope's room; his wife in his mother's arms peaceful in amongst the chaos of their new life.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	10. Reuniting Us

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_Now, now, now, keep some faith people! =) Enjoy! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

When Penelope opened her eyes, she thought her mind was playing tricks. Blinking a couple of times however Derek's sleeping figure didn't disappear into thin air. She smiled and stretched a little, stopping when her foot played up and she relaxed and just looked over Fran's sleeping form at Derek. Letting her eyes blurrily absorb that he was here and okay, safe.

She didn't fall back to sleep. She just watched him and waited for him to wake up.

It was Fran who woke up first though and realised that Penelope was awake and then she realised her son was sleeping in the chair next to them.

"Told you he'd be here," Fran whispered delicately to Penelope so not to scare her or wake Derek. "My son never lets anyone down. Especially you."

Penelope smiled, "I never should've doubted it."

"Too right," Fran replied softly and then looked at the watch on her wrist. "Right, I had better go and see Des and Sarah. Let them know how everyone is. I think you and your husband need a little alone time." She finished off saying as she sat up and slowly and quietly got off of the bed. She turned and helped Penelope get comfortable, tucking her back in neatly. She then spun around to Derek and smirked, "Derek," She said and shook him, "It's time you woke up."

Derek jumped awake and then relaxed fully when his mind quickly caught up, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Fran said as she pulled her son in for a tight hug, "Now I'm going to see your sister's, but Penelope," She said looking down at her, "I'll see you when you're out of surgery and we'll make a plan of where we're going to be staying." Fran let go of Derek and kissed Penelope's cheek, "Don't worry about it though. Everything is going to be fine."

Penelope smiled; she couldn't help but always believe that promises made by Fran was well kept promises. She had no other option but to believe in it.

Watching his mom leave Derek went to Penelope and engulfed her with his arms. Keeping her tight in his grasp. "Told you I would be with you before you knew it," He breezed at her easily, lapping up feeling her in his arms again after what felt like an eternity.

"Took you long enough, Baby Boy," Penelope teased as her emotions bubbled again and she just held on for what felt like dear life.

Derek smirked and pulled back, "Is everything okay? Mom said surgery..."

"My ankles badly damaged, it's not a simple put into a cast job. I didn't really listen too much. My mind was elsewhere," Penelope said quietly and was waiting for the killer moment. The one that would either make or break them.

"What have they said about the baby?" Derek asked quickly. Penelope hadn't said a word to him and his worry magnified momentarily. "Is everything okay?"

There was that moment.

Penelope looked down at her hands, "I haven't told them."

"What was that?" He asked not really hearing her properly.

"I haven't told them," Penelope said louder and looked up a little but not enough to give him full on eye contact.

"Penelope," Derek growled, but he saw her despondent figure and reframed from shouting at her. "Why not?"

Snapping her head up, Penelope looked at him, "I didn't want to have to tell you I lost it an-and I'd rather not know at all."

"Baby," Derek said sympathetically.

"I started to bleed," Penelope told him quietly, "Just after I was brought in." She sniffed and within seconds Derek wrapped his arms around her, "We only just found out we were going to be parents. I didn't want to know it was over before it had started."

"I'm going to go and tell a doctor now, Baby," Derek said and pulled away, his hand coming up to cup her face tentatively. "I want to know before you go down and if it's bad news, we'll deal with it." He caught a tear that fell, "Together."

Penelope nodded and watched him leave the room. The silence swallowing her whole. However, unlike the day before, Derek came straight back in with a nurse and offered her a reassuring smile. Penelope pulled herself up the best she could in preparation for whatever telling off she was about to receive.

"You should've told us last night that you were pregnant, Penelope," The nurse said politely, "We would've calmed all your worries right away." She saw Penelope's expression and decided she had to work fast, "well you've got surgery in about an hour, so I'm going to rush for an ultrasound machine be brought here and we'll see how the baby is doing in there." She told them optimistically, "Don't fret though," She told her with a wink and then left the room.

"See," Derek started and sat down again, "You should've just told erm, Baby Girl."

"I needed you here," Penelope said as she gave in and fell flat against the pillows exasperated. "If it's bad news I wanted you to be here because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to be the one that said." Penelope cast her gaze up and looked into Derek's eyes, "We left Clooney behind."

"Well, you see, there's something about that," Derek started, "When we were flying over, I noticed our house was still standing. Hotch noticed Emily's apartment block still was too." Penelope looked at Derek quizzically as he paused, "Soldiers offered to go and check it out after some massive uproar about pets being left. It could be a lost hope, but it's worth a try."

Penelope turned thoughtful for a moment, "Think we'll ever go back?"

Derek nodded, "Considering it seems to be all calm again I reckon one day we will. Well when it's made safe again."

Penelope smiled at that, "I want to." She mused lightly; she loved their house, the one they had brought to be ready for their future family. "I really thought we were set for life, you know."

"Baby, we are set for life. Our family survived what everyone is claiming as the end of the world. We lived. I still got you and believe me, I would lose a hundred homes over to have you living and breathing in front of me."

Penelope had to smile brighter then. Derek was right. They had everything to live for now and she had to optimise about their future rather than imagine up the absolute worse.

It didn't take him long to climb on the bed and hold her close as they waited on the nurse to come back. Neither of them barely spoke, but just took the time to realise that they had made it through the apocalypse to tell the tale.

"Here we are," The nurse said breaking the silence that had settled in the room. "Now Penelope, I need to know if you've had any cramping or bleeding..."

Penelope gulped deeply, "Both," she whispered and the tears fell.

"Don't jump to conclusions. Your body went through an enormous amount of trauma. You were lucky to just have the minimal injuries you do. There are other reasons why you could have had those symptoms and we'll soon find out."

Derek kept his arm around Penelope, kissed her intermittently to let her know he was there with her, that he was being her support even when his mind was racing, his heart barely beating in his chest as he waited to face a bit more of their joint fate. There was just the same inkling of hope he had when he watched the bank collapse with Penelope in it sitting within him that kept him believing that everything was going to be okay.

Penelope always thought she would have lavished the coldness of the gel on her stomach as she waited to take the first look at her child, but as the nurse got ready all she felt was cold driven fear. Fear that laced her veins with ice and froze her to the spot as it completely took over her system.

The silence only got ever more deafening and crippling.

The nurse remained quiet and poised as she watched the screen, and she tried to hide the smile on her lips as she spoke at long last. "Well it seems that not only did you two get lucky with your escape of the end of the world, but so did your child," She said as she moved the screen and turned the volume up.

Penelope began to cry as the heartbeat rang out and bounced from wall to wall and she just collapsed against Derek's chest, feeling his strength gathering back up as hope restored entirely.

"You're baby is perfectly fine, Penelope," The nurse finalised and excused herself to allow the pair a moment alone to savour the moment.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	11. Cannot Escape You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_So I graced you the first steps towards a HEA! Hope you enjoy what's to come! Thanks as always!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek had sat by Penelope's bedside watching her sleep well after the surgery was over. He knew it was a success and in a couple of days they would leave the hospital and find some form of living. However, seeing his wife in a hospital bed didn't keep at bay the negative feelings that manifested within him that he couldn't ignore.

He watched her breathing change slightly and her face grimace a little as her eyes opened enough to seek him out next to her. He stood the moment he saw her smile and sat on the edge of the bed. All negative emotions dispersed now.

"Hey you," He whispered, "How you feeling?" Derek asked her calmly, his tone lowered and considerate.

Penelope breathed deeply for a moment before opening her eyes a little more, "Ouch," she breathed out and closed her eyes tightly, listening to him laugh a little. "Missed me much?" She asked him moments later, opening her eyes again.

Derek could read that she was teasing him and he smirked, "You betcha, Sweetness," Derek told her and kissed her cheek. "Missed me?"

Penelope shook her head slowly at him, "I had the best dream. I can't escape you."

"You wouldn't have it any other way," Derek teased her and she laughed tiredly. "You get some more sleep and I'll tell a nurse you've woken up." He bent down and kissed her, "Love you, Princess."

"Mmm, don't I know it," she whispered as she fell back asleep.

Derek took a look at her as he stepped back and if it wasn't for the heart monitor and IV he would've thought she was just naturally sleeping. He went to find a nurse and quickly call his mom and Hotch before resuming his spot in the chair by her bed.

He thought back to that morning when they learnt their baby was still alive and again absolute joy filtered his system and made him smile lightly. He had held Penelope while she had cried in relief and let all the pent up emotions she had had out. He had cried with her that they were one of the luckiest people in amongst all the chaos going on outside.

Thinking about it, he and Penelope had been parents well before they knew it. When the nurse had told Penelope she was just over three and half months, neither had believed her until she triple checked it. The size and development of their unborn baby was a clear indicator that the nurse wasn't lying to them.

All they needed to focus on was the fact that their baby was completely unharmed by what had happened to Penelope the day before and if everything went okay, would remain that way for the entire pregnancy.

Now Derek was left to think about the upcoming months. He was beyond excited to watch Penelope's stomach grow with life and he was more than a little excited to count down the days. Except he wouldn't let anyone know that. That idealism of what was to come was a part of Derek that he wanted to keep secret and private between him and Penelope, just until he knew a life changing moment was upon them.

In a little more than five and half month's time, they would welcome a newborn into the world. A child that would be a glimpse of hope for what was left of America and what it was becoming.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek sat opposite Penelope on her bed, his back propped up on the foot board by multiple pillows and he smiled at her as he thought of his next move, "Three queens."

Locking gazes with him, she smiled, "Bull shit," She told him back and watched him.

"You do this all the time, Baby Girl. Are you sure?" Derek asked her and leant forward a little, waiting for her reply. She nodded, "Doubly sure? One hundred percent sure?"

"I said bull shit, Handsome, so man up and turn those babies over," She replied with a little attitude. She watched him intently as he leant forward and turned the cards over to show that he had lied about his set and she laughed.

"How do you do it?" Derek asked admitting defeat and picking up the cards, "That's all I wanna know."

Penelope sorted through her cards, "It's called being a profiler's wife," She said teasingly back and looked over her set of cards. "Plus, I gotta keep some of my awesome magical powers under wraps."

"No fair," Derek told her in a half groan, "All secret keeping was off the chart the moment you swapped last names."

Laughing slightly at him, her eyes lit up with mischief, "It's called having two queens," she said turned her cards around to prove him.

"You little devil," Derek said as he threw his cards down, "I knew I shouldn't trust playing that game in pairs."

"You don't have enough faith in the deck of cards left over," Penelope teased him further as she threw her cards on top of his and grabbed the remaining cards that were on the side. "Don't be a sore loser, Baby. It's not a good look."

Derek stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled as she relaxed back down slowly.

"Well I didn't expect to see you like this, only hours after surgery," Derek's sister, Desiree said as she entered the room, "But I'm glad I am."

"She's full of surprises lately," Derek said warningly, "Beware."

"When isn't she?" Desiree asked as she went and gave Penelope a hug. "How you really feeling?"

"Surprisingly amazing, Honey. Exhausted, but amazing. My foot's a little uncomfortable, but Mr. Worry Wart got that checked over and it's supposed to feel like that for the time being."

"Husband's prerogative," Derek said without looking up from the deck of cards he was shuffling.

"Mum will make sure he worries less," Desiree replied as she perched on the bed, "Now I hear I'm going to be an auntie soon?"

"Best believe it," Penelope replied happily, "Bubba got the all clear this morning." Penelope watched Desiree smile and get a glint of excitement in her eyes, "So what is the outside world like?"

"A right mess," Desiree answered immediately and Derek agreed immediately. "Mom's sorting a hotel out so everyone's in the same place, but whoever's organising it is trying to keep it systematic. So because we got here first we don't get to change."

"This is Fran Morgan, she'll get her way," Penelope quipped and yawned.

"Plus she has Sarah so it's a double attack," Desiree continued and looked over her shoulder at Derek, "So have you actually done anything useful since getting here?"

"Useful as in?" Derek asked quizzically.

"Getting your wife some flowers, magazines, you know the basic hospital necessities," Desiree teased him and kept her eyes on Penelope showing she was playing up being the little sister.

Derek didn't move, "Sorry if I felt like my place was next to my wife, you know as she lay unconscious, Kiddo."

"You're such a sucker!" Desiree said as Penelope lost her ability to keep a straight face.

A knock calmed her a little and she looked over at the door and couldn't help but feeling a bit more of her settle as the last of her family streamed in. Proving again that they really were the lucky ones in all of this.

"Aha and here are all my superheroes," Penelope said calmly as she watched them filter in and her eyes glued to Reid and Emily who appeared to be closer than usual.

"There's one thing I forgot to tell you, Baby," Derek said and looked over at Reid and Emily and noticed the same vibes; "Boy genius and Emily finally got it on."

Penelope's jaw dropped then, "I told ya!" She quickly said at Derek, "I told you that they were smitten with one another, but you were like 'ah hell no, Baby Girl. Not pretty boy and Prentiss'. Well there ya have it, Hot Stuff. I do believe I deserve some sort of reward." She winked at him and her pale lips curved into a satisfied grin.

"Really I preferred you post-surgery," Derek teased her back, "Sleepy and almost inaudible."

Penelope stuck her tongue out at Derek.

"Whodda thought we went through what we did with the pair of them around," JJ quipped as she felt the most at ease after seeing Derek and Penelope banter with one another.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	12. The Woes Of This Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_We're gonna get a bit more happier, at long last... Thanks as always!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I'm sure the key skills they want us to put down do not qualify for the ones I have in mind," Penelope said almost a week later as she sat in her and Derek's hotel room.

Derek laughed, "No, Baby, they sure wouldn't." He told her and got up from his seat on the couch and went over to the bed, he crawled on and kissed her, "Believe me; your key skills are astonishing in quantity."

Penelope smirked at him, "I think I would be too much for whatever jobs they want to set us up with, Handsome."

"I think you would be extremely right," Derek said as he sat back and looked down at his own form. "Good thing work doesn't start up for another six months really. I intend to treat this as one long vacation." He continued then stopped and looked up to see Penelope biting her pen and looking at him seductively. "What is that dirty little mind working on?"

"Oh wouldn't you want to know?" Penelope asked him and smirked even more, "You know, six months time, we'll have our own little Morgan so you won't exactly be starting back at work then either."

Derek looked at his form and threw it on the floor, "In that case, I don't need to fill out the questions just yet." He then grabbed Penelope's form and threw it on the floor, "And I guess they don't need to know your job history just yet either."

"Oh good plan, Baby Boy," Penelope said as she accepted a kiss off of Derek and slipped down the bed a little as Derek wrapped his arms around her body. "Mmm, even when I'm on bed rest, my husband just cannot keep my blood pressure down."

"And my wife complains about that," Derek replied jokingly, "Yeah I didn't think so," He finalised as he drew her close and kissed again.

Pulling apart, they looked at one another for a moment, their breaths a little heavier from the after effect of the kiss. They then just smiled at one another, keeping the moment intimate and all theirs.

"This makes surviving a tragedy all the more worth it," Penelope mused in a whisper, her eyes glazing with pure thought.

Thinking for a moment, Derek sat up, "You do know though, Baby Girl, the real tragedy comes from the girl that lies awake at night and doesn't sleep," Derek told her, his eyes darkening with seriousness.

Penelope's mouth fell open in shock.

"I've shared a bed with you for nearly five years now, I think you find I know when you're sleeping through the night," Derek told her. For several nights he had had a feeling she wasn't sleeping during the night and sometimes he could've sworn that her thoughts flew around the room, colliding with one another repeatedly. "You're supposed to be resting, Baby. You do the staying in bed thing right, but our baby needs you to sleep so you don't wear your body out. Exhaustion isn't going to help you heal either."

"I should've never married a profiler," Penelope grumbled.

"Nothing to do with me being a profiler, P. I just know my wife a lot more than she realises at time," Derek told her simply, "Now, what is it that is keeping you up?"

Penelope looked down for a moment before relinquishing and looking back up into his eyes, "I want a home, our home. Not a hotel room." She started quietly, "I want that house that we built up together and perfected. I want our clothes, our stuff to all be in the drawers together, our photos on the wall. _Clooney_ up to no good somewhere. I just want to go home."

Derek sighed then, he knew where she was coming from, he had felt exactly the same way. He leant in for a moment, ready to settle her mind for a bit more. "Florida is our new home now, Baby. We can't go back to Virginia until we're told it's one hundred percent safe, and that could be years," Derek told her as he lay down a little more on the bed next to her, "We'll have some of our stuff here soon."

"I don't know if I want you to go, Derek," She began to fret, "Like you said it's not completely safe there and..."

Derek said up again, acknowledging her ever growing fears, "It's a day trip, I'll be back before you go to sleep tomorrow night. I'll be back before you know it. You'll just have one night without me."

"Promise?" Penelope asked him.

"Would I ever miss a bedtime with you on purpose?"

"That's not promising me, Derek," Penelope told him with a slight pout. "That's trying to pave over the moment to make it more bearable."

Derek pushed Penelope's hair out of her face and made her look up at him, "I promise you I will be back before you go back to sleep tomorrow night. I will be back to tuck you."

Penelope giggled at that, trying to move the tears from her eyes. Her body feeling the ease finally wash through her again, "You had better be back for our anniversary as well," Penelope chided him, trying to stop the tears, "Because I won't forgive you if you miss that."

"That is one thing I refuse to miss," Derek told her truthfully, "Ever."

"You better not, or you'll have hell to pay," Penelope pouted at him, worried about Derek leaving. She wasn't worried about him missing their anniversary, she was worried sick about him going back. She coughed to clear her throat and she smiled at him. "Now that that's cleared up, I think I deserve a bit more loving."

"A bit more loving? Like you haven't had enough the last week, or _years_," Derek joked with her.

"Well mamma's feeling the lack at the moment, and sugar daddy's leaving tonight so I think she needs a bit extra just to tie her over," Penelope teased him, "And plus," She continued sweetly, "I have a busted ankle and ribs that are killing me, and a bun in the oven that isn't given me an easy ride with morning sickness."

Derek inwardly winced when reality came back full pelt. He then smirked and leant over her, a hand going to the other side of her body and he lowered himself, capturing her lips with his and taking her mind off of how life was becoming.

If there was one thing Derek's aim of going back to Virginia was going to do it was going to make a way that Penelope could fell like their home was as much here as it was back in Quantico. He just hoped their house was still as intact as he had left it when he had gone to hunt her down and save her from what was going on.

Falling next to her, he felt her snuggle down against him and soon her body went heavy in his arms and he knew she was finally sleeping peacefully. Derek smiled and closed his eyes, when he had called her his God Given Solace years ago, he hadn't known until he married her that he was Penelope's.

Deciding against leaving her just yet, he slept, sure that Hotch or Rossi would come and wake him up when it was time for them to go and retrieve whatever they could, as safely as they could.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"He's not back," Penelope panicked, "He said he would be back."

"Penelope, I know he said he would be, but you cannot think the worst," Fran said as she sat down on the bed. "He and the others have to do what they have to do."

"What if it is something bad and it wasn't safe? He said it wasn't but he still went," Penelope began to feel her hands shaking, her cheeks becoming soaked with tears. "Fran, what if them not coming back is because something happened."

"Penelope!" Fran said in an attempt to interject Penelope's panic stricken rant. "Have some faith."

"How can I?" Penelope sobbed at her mother-in-law.

Fran felt her resolve over the men's absence begin to falter. She had forced herself to believe that all the men were still recovering things from the houses, that they were salvaging precious items, but seeing Penelope weaken under Derek's absence she felt herself do the same. It was as she went to go down the pessimistic route with her daughter that she shook her head and forced herself to believe otherwise.

"You survived a building falling on you whilst out in the middle of whatever was happening. You were trapped and you got rescued; now you're here and by something, not short of a miracle, you're alive and you didn't lose your baby like most other people would've. That's how I can retain some faith. Between that and the fact that basically everyone that I love dearest and hold closest to my heart made it here to tell the tale. That is how I can keep faith and believe that Derek will be back. It might not be in a minute, or tonight, or even tomorrow but he will be back." Fran said as she calmed down, rebuilding her resolve back up to its highest. "I know he made promises to be back, and I know it's your anniversary tomorrow, but do you really think he would break that type of commitment if he didn't have a good reason to do so?"

"I guess not," Penelope whispered, her voice completely tear wrecked. "I'm just scared."

"I know," Fran said as she wiped a tear away gently, "But you need to rest and sleep because it won't have any good repercussions for the baby if you're so stressed." She then smiled at Penelope lightly and calmly, "I'm going to get you your tablets and then I think it's time you slept. I won't let you be alone unless you want to be."

"I don't," Penelope admitted and sniffed.

"Well then I'll be here," Fran said as she got up and sorted Penelope's tablets out. "Just remember he will be back before you know it."

Penelope smiled at that, remembering Derek saying them to her only days earlier.

However, when Penelope fell asleep that night, her morale was low, her mood darker than before. She was going to bed and for the first time she was going to spend her wedding anniversary without her husband and for that she couldn't keep faith in the situation.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	13. Lonely Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_So I was mean, and turned happy into sad! Not for a long I can tell you now =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope knew this was a distraction for her as much as it was for the others, but she didn't want to join in with the conversation that was flowing, nor did she want to laugh or smile. She wanted to go back to bed and sleep until Derek could wake her up. It was her anniversary and she only had one present in mind.

She wanted Derek here to take her mind off of the pain she was in, off of the strange place in which she now lived and off the every changing life around her. She just wanted Derek here full stop. Then, maybe then, she could quit feeling so nervous over things, and she could feel better in general.

It seemed like the day was passing in waves and motions. She wasn't keeping tabs on what the time was nor was she keeping track through what everyone was up to. Even though, for the majority, it was revolving around her. She wanted to be alone, and she got her wish when she was granted a little breathing space while everyone went to get food.

She just let her thoughts consume her for a while before she took up another mindless activity to waste time.

Looking up from her magazine, Penelope expected Fran to walk in after going with the food she had gone to get with the others. However, her mouth dropped, the magazine fell from her grasp and her eyes began to well up.

"Better late than never right?" Derek said as he approached her and dropped the huge bunch of colourful flowers down on the coffee table. "I'm sorry, Penelope. I never meant to break my promises."

Penelope still remained silent, her composure coming back to her.

In that moment, she forgave him. Just having him back with her, alive and unscathed, made her realise that now was not the time or place to bare grudges and hold out guilt trips. Within seconds his arms were wrapped around her body, hugging her tight before he kissed her and she forgot that he was ever gone for so long.

"I'm so glad you're back," She told him delicately, trying to withhold the tears.

"I'm not leaving you again," Derek vowed and he knew he wouldn't break his promise because he really had not reasons to leave her alone again, "How you feeling?" He asked her quickly, his worry magnifying momentarily.

"I've been fine," She lied to him.

"Want to explain the dark circles under your eyes, and the fact that you can never keep whatever pain you're in away from your eyes?" He simply asked her as he ran a hand up her face, "You know I can read you like an open book, Baby so don't lie to me."

Penelope sighed, "My foot is killing me a lot lately, I've been worried sick about you and about the baby. Just the same old story."

"You need a proper home again. If this had happened any other way and you got to go back to our house after, you'd have been better. I will make it up to you."

"You have nothing to make up to me," Penelope told him gently, "We're all stuck in this predicament. You came home, there really isn't anything else that be done to make this home completely."

"I'm sure there could be a few things, Baby Girl," Derek replied and gave her a kiss as her face begin to get the questioning look to it. Pulling back he pulled back a little, "I have some pretty impressive surprises for you that's why, Baby Girl," He said as he got up and went for the door.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well," He said and stepped outside before bringing in a large box, "This isn't all I got." He told her as Reid and Hotch came in with two suitcases each. "I tried to get as much of our clothes as possible. Jewellery, make up, photos, anything that meant any major significance."

Penelope felt herself welling up.

"And that's not all," He told her as he went back towards the door and disappeared for a moment before he came back in with Clooney on a leash.

"Clooney!" She said as Derek let him go and he ran to Penelope, jumping up next to her, "How the hell did you find him?" She asked Derek as she plied her full attention onto the dog for a moment.

"He was wandering around by the house. Seems he didn't stray very far," Derek commented as he realised the extent of just how lucky he had gotten. "He's been pining the whole way back, Baby."

"Let's hope that maybe now he'll calm down," Rossi chucked in after going through the flight back with the dog barking repeatedly. He came in with a box in his arms and placed it down on the dresser. He took one look at the dog now curled up under Penelope's elevated leg and nodded, "Seems to do the trick."

"Aw my Italian Stallion, this pup dare not disobey his mistress or he'll go without any treats," Penelope quipped and Clooney's ears pricked up in that instant, "See, he knows who's boss," She winked at them.

Rossi chuckled at the action he just witnessed and went to get the two other boxes that Derek managed to save from the house when they got back there. He remembered Derek's request to not tell Penelope just what mess the house was, like the rest of the neighbourhood. He was just thankful that he had his wife, his pet and some of his favourite things.

Picking up the last box he went back in and put the box in the corner. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Derek near enough dousing his wife with the attention she had lost in the past couple of days.

"Gonna stick around?" Derek asked as he stood back up.

Shaking his head, he smirked, "I think I'll leave you two to it," Rossi bowed out, giving Penelope a quick kiss. "Good to see you looking a bit better, Bella," He said and left leaving a smile on Penelope's face and a quick pat on Derek's shoulder.

Penelope didn't think she'd ever feel so in heaven as the moment she felt Derek pull her close to his bare chest as they snuggled down under the thick freshly cleaned bed linen later that night. Having his warmth and smell surround her made her fall into an almost immediate sleep, but she wasn't ready to close her eyes. If there was one thing Penelope was worried about, it was falling asleep to wake up and realise that Derek coming home didn't really happen at all.

She didn't let the negativity sit long know as she felt him kiss into her hair and she smiled wistfully.

"You're actually the best," She told him truthfully, "You made this anniversary the best ever."

"Even if I nearly missed it." Derek admitted sorrowfully, his tone so full of regret.

"Doesn't matter," She replied sleepily, "You're here now and that's all that matters." She said as she calmly slipped into sleep.

Just as Derek felt her fall into a slumber, Clooney jumped up on the bed and nuzzled his way between them, claiming a spot firmly in the middle of the bed. He then felt Penelope begin to laugh and he looked down as she looked up tiredly.

"Soon it won't be just a dog we need to worry out," She joked, her body facing him now as the dog got comfortable.

"I think we've got a couple of years between the baby taking the bed over and the dog," Derek replied as he tried to shoo the overgrown puppy off with his foot.

Penelope watched on for a moment before turning her attention back to Derek, "You forgot about the fact that I'll be like a house before long, Stud. So I'll be taking over the bed."

"I can't actually wait," Derek told her and gave up trying to move Clooney and kissed his wife.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	14. Embracing The New World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_It's still gonna be angsty, but really, it's just a whole lotta love!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Watching the news, Penelope couldn't help but tighten her grip around the pillow she had been hugging. She was sitting with JJ and Emily watching as helicopters flew over various parts of America, documenting what was left. As Virginia came on the screen all three of them watched intently to see if there were any distinguishing landmarks that would show up their homes.

It had been nearly two months, and although most of her injuries were healed, she was still limited by her ankle. From the earlier trauma, she was made to rest the majority of the time because of the baby. There were no cautions being thrown to the wind where that was concerned. Compared to the amount of deaths, someone surviving and being pregnant was a marked miracle in the now dubbed "New World".

Penelope couldn't believe her eyes as she caught a glimpse of the bank as the camera flew over Quantico, getting closer and closer to hers and Derek's house.

"I need some air," Penelope suddenly said and pushed herself off of the couch and unsteadily started to make her way to the door where her door key sat waiting for their minimal use.

"Pen," JJ called out, "Take one of us with you."

"I'll be fine, I'll be back in a moment girlies," She tried to respond normally, but after seeing the camera shoot across hers and Derek's neighbourhood and seeing none of it standing she felt a little stricken at what their home had become when it had come into focus.

So she sat down on the nearest bench and just took in the world around her. The new life that they had awaiting them in Arizona.

Derek was walking down the street when he saw Penelope sitting alone on a beach just outside of their hotel entrance. He looked at his mom and Hotch who had noticed her too.

"You go up, I'll find out what's wrong," He told them and hurried ahead of them to get to his wife. "That room getting a little cramped?"

Shrugging, Penelope laughed a little, "You could say that." She told him truthfully. "I saw it," she added and looked up at him, squinting slightly as the sun silhouetted Derek's form. "What's left of our house. It was on the news." Penelope looked down as Derek dropped to sit next to her, "This really is home." She admitted and that said everything Derek needed to know. Penelope had now hit the realisation that they weren't going home and that the place they were sitting would mark their new territory.

"I'm sorry I never told you about it," Derek replied after a couple of minute's silence. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "We had so much stress at once. I didn't want to add to it and tell you that going home wasn't an option any longer. I wanted you to focus on what we had."

"It's just you gave me a home after so long and it's gone."

Derek kissed Penelope's temple and then rested his forehead to it, "Wherever I am, I will always make sure you have a home."

Penelope parted from him and looked at him. The expression he was giving her told her the truth in his words. It was gospel truth that wherever Derek was she felt safe and secure and as if she were at home. He was her haven now in life, not a material place, but a person, her husband.

"You really are home," She whispered and kissed him before just sinking into his side and allowing him to cradle her. She watched the cars that passed, the people that walked the paves with no care in the world and smiled a little at it all. She allowed the sun to warm her skin; her senses to be filled with Derek and her hand to roam her stomach in her own bid of comfort.

"What else is it?" Derek asked as he picked up on her stagnant mood. They had been sitting there for a couple of minutes and even though he had seen some form of breakthrough with her, her mood still remained lower than it had down.

Looking up, Penelope's eyes watered, "California has completely been wiped out."

"And you don't know if your brothers got out?" He finished off, realising exactly what she was getting out by just the mention of California.

"I know it's stupid and everything and it's been two months since we got here, but sitting there today I just couldn't stop my mind from begging to know. I need to know they're okay, Derek. Even if they don't care in the slightest about me. I need that peace of mind."

"All we can do is look through the database of people that made it here. It might prove useless but you need to know." Derek told her, "We can do that first thing, if you want to, Baby?"

Penelope nodded and sighed. "I just find it weird how now, after all this, I finally want them back. I want to see them, and feel their hugs and see if their humour is still the same, and if they look at me the same way. I mean, I've been shot, I should've wanted it then, but it takes this to really make me."

"Nothing weird about it, P. Sometimes it takes something this big to offer clarity and you had yours. There is nothing wrong with you wanting to know all this. It's human nature." Derek calmed her even more, "Plus I have a good feeling about this."

Penelope smiled properly then, her mood finally skyrocketing. "I actually quite like it here," She admitted, "I can see good things happening for us."

"That's my wife," Derek cheered and kissed her head. He settled and inhaled deeply before exhaling, taking in the new air around them. "You know what, I think I agree with you."

"Just, if my brothers are safe and want to know, I really would believe in that. It will just mean we have our _entire_ family around. Not the team, and then your family in Chicago."

"We're not getting rid of them," Derek joked and felt her laugh, "Right, let's get you back up. Mom and Hotch wanna go out for dinner considering you've hardly left that room."

"Hardly my fault," She pouted at him, and then broke into a giggle, "Feel," she quickly said as she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach just as their baby kicked her stomach.

Derek's eyes didn't move as he pressed his other hand to Penelope's little baby bulge, he wanted to feel everything. His smile igniting into something brighter than Penelope had ever seen and it made her smile harder. Anything to do with their unborn child and Derek was at his most excited.

"Wow," He murmured moments later as the baby settled. "That- that is incredible." He spoke like it was the first time he had felt it.

"Yeah, but the little peanut just kicked my bladder," She jokingly told him and his head shot up and she shot him an expression to her upstairs and fast.

"On it," He said as he helped her up off of the bench and allowed her to depend on him as much as she possibly wanted as she now hobbled around with a splint on her foot to protect it while it did the last few stages of healing.

Making it into the elevator they looked at one another and just smirked. They didn't need words to understand one another. The pair of them knew so many different levels of communication that at times words seemed a little futile and worthless.

"We caught the slow one," Penelope said as she bounced around. She loved being pregnant, but she hated the constant need to go to the loo and it seemed that she was never near a toilet when she decided she needed to go. Or like now, when the baby decided it was going to make her go. She put her head up as the floors passed one by one, "God."

"He ain't gonna help ya now, Baby Girl," Derek told her as they reached their floor and he swiftly lifted her into his arms and carried her hurriedly down the hallway to their hotel door.

"But you are," She said teasingly. "My _noir_ hero!" She feigned damsel in distress as he managed to put their key card in and push the door open.

Chuckling still, he ignored everyone in the room, kicked the door to and took Penelope straight to their bathroom.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	15. Purely Unadulterated

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_Thanks as always, hope you enjoy =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Well this is it," Penelope spoke softly as she took Derek's hand and walked towards the restaurant in which she had arranged to meet her brothers. After finding them all alive they had made haste in picking a meeting ground and making it as soon as possible.

Derek stopped her just outside of the window and turned her towards them. "You have no reason to be nervous, Baby Girl. We're going to go in there and we're going to sit with them and just catch up. You're not doing this alone. You're not the only one that's not seen them."

Relaxing into a smile, Penelope put her hands to his chest and lifted the best she could to kiss him, "You make me thankful everyday that I married you, you know that?"

"Your smile does that, Princess," He replied and kissed her again. "Now no hesitating. It's now or never." He took her hand and went for the doorway, giving their name over to maître'd they both followed him to a table that had four men on it and Derek kept his hand in Penelope's.

Getting closer, Penelope felt her hands get sweaty, as her heart beat began to gallop away and thrash against her chest. She had lived through so much, but this situation seemed to be getting her nerves to completely go wild.

"Penny," She heard the familiarity of a nickname and her heart seemed to start beating once again in her chest.

Derek smiled and pushed his wife into the arms of one of the men that now stood up out of the booth. He stood back, watching them all stare at her. Obviously taking in the dramatic change from when she was eighteen.

The last one prolonged the hug a little longer before pulling back and looking at her, "You don't know how good it is to know you made it."

Penelope's eyes watered in that moment, but she smiled at them, "Not as good as it is to know you had too." She coughed to clear the knot from her throat and turned to grab Derek's hand, "I want you to meet my husband Derek. Derek, my brothers."

She watched them all exchanged welcomes before everyone took a seat and Derek pulled his seat closer and put his arm around the back of her chair, gently running his hand up and down her arm.

Derek found it easy to keep names to faces with Penelope's brothers. There was Drew, Pen's biological brother, blonde like her, eyes similar and then there were the other three, Joel, Ben, and Steven.

"I-I understand if you don't want to take this further," Penelope warned them after a couple of moments silence. "I know walking out on the family was a mistake and," She shrugged, "I'll respect whatever you want to do."

They all exchanged looks before Joel spoke up first, "I don't know about the others but I don't want to just walk away from this and we not speak. I've got my little sister back."

There was a quick succession of agreement from the other three men and Penelope relaxed even more than she already was.

"I think we found you just in time," Drew spoke clearly.

"Huh?" Penelope said as she straightened a little, "What do you mean?"

He nodded his head to her stomach, and smirked, "You're pregnant." He stated and watched her burst into a smile, "When's it due?"

"In about four months," Penelope stated, "We found out properly after we got evacuated here."

Sitting up, Steven leant in, "And your leg?" He asked her, "How did that happen?"

Sucking in a deep breath she smiled a little, "A building fell on me," She told them and watched the shock register in them all. "I was waiting for Derek to get to me, I had actually known I was pregnant that morning, the doctor had confirmed it. Then hell seemed to break loose and Derek told me to wait and I was near the bank in our town. Before he got to me, it was struck and fell down and I was pinned. Derek found me and saved my life before we had to get to our families houses and then get to the evacuation point."

"I thought you said you found out here?"

"I lied to the doctors," She admitted softly, "I was sent first because I was injured and I thought I had lost the baby and didn't want to find out without Derek here." She began to feel her eyes welling up at the events playing back in her mind. "I had to have surgery on my ankle, but before that Derek turned up and we found out our baby was perfectly fine." She finished with a bright smile.

The calm settled then before the focus shifted to Derek, "So you're the hero of the day, hey?"

"Only when extremely necessary," Derek defended, "Believe me, rescuing this one that day is my greatest work," He said and almost spoke it at Penelope with admiration. "I'd be unbelievably lost in the world without Penelope."

Penelope smiled impishly and looked down coyly.

"Now, c'mon, Baby Girl, now is not the time for you to get embarrassed," Derek teased her lovingly, "You know it's the truth."

Looking back at him she melted into a smirk, "Okay, well remember those words when you're off on a case okay, Handsome?"

"Case?" Ben questioned, "What's that?"

"I'm a FBI agent," Derek told them, "Me and Penelope work for the same team."

"Not as an agent like Derek," She quickly jumped in when she saw their expressions shift from impressed to shocked all in once. "Like I'd carry a gun," she commented sarcastically, "I'm just the team's technical analyst me. I sit in my lair all day, sometime's night, and dig for information." Now the impressed expression came back and she smirked, "You've gotta have done better than that surely? She questioned, knowing that back when she was eighteen they were all destined for big things. She guessed things changed, she never expected to be the best TA working for the FBI. Listening to them tell her about their lives, she felt enthralled, she was an aunty and she had always been spoken about. She even found out that they had looked for her every day since she had gone missing, but apparently finding a Penelope Garcia was a lot harder.

"So where have you been hiding away all these years?" She was asked.

"In Virginia," She responded and smiled wistfully. "I wish I had some sort of explanation to offer you as to why I left, but I really don't. Not any other apart from it hurt too much to be in California."

"You don't need to explain," Ben commented, "You did what you needed to and you wouldn't have found Derek if you hadn't, so never feel like you need to offer us an apology when you have an amazing life."

Penelope smiled even more at that. She had ripped through so many emotions that her body was feeling it now. She had exhausted herself with the emotional tides and now as they got ready to leave she felt a little weird that this could've turned out so differently to what it had. They could've hated her, told her they didn't want to know, even wished she was dead. However, she was setting up a next date to meet up, one which included their families.

Walking back to the hotel, Derek looked down at his wife, "Has that made this better?"

"That has made this about a million times better. I mean I've got my brothers back after so long. I don't think even in my wildest dreams I would've dreamt of these sorts of results."

"Maybe not, but I know full well in your wildest dreams you do dream up quite a lot of _wild_ things," He quipped back making her laugh at him. "Oh c'mon and deny it. You know most of your dreams are full to the brim of your husband."

She stopped and turned to face him, "Oh yeah, and he's tall, dark, extremely handsome," she cooed at him, "and has green eyes." She then started walking away, a cheeky grin firmly spread on her lips.

"Hey! He yelled after her before catching her up again, "That's not very nice. You know you're the only woman in my dreams."

"I do, that's why I tease you so. You just don't have time to dream of any other woman because I come right a long and just blow the other women right out of the way," she joked as he put his arm around and they walked in unison together. "I don't ever want this to change." She settled on as they walked in ease.

"Don't want what to change?"

"Life," she commented, "Life is perfect as it is and I want nothing more than for it to remain this way. Just you, me, our bubba and our family."

Derek couldn't deny, if he had his mightiest wish it would be for that to happen as well. He wanted life to remain as it were and for them to just expand the feeling that he woke up with every day.

Pure, unadulterated happiness.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	16. Perfect Reality

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_I'm glad you liked her brothers, I'm not for making every character bad! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Putting her head back, Penelope groaned out in pleasure as Derek rubbed her feet for her. She brought her head down to look at him and smirked as he shot her a cheeky look and then massaged her foot exactly how she liked it.

"That," she paused with pleasure, "feels amazing." She said and relaxed furthermore into the couch of their hotel room. "Unbelievably good actually."

"See I am good for some things," Derek teased her and watched her laugh a little at him as she closed her eyes. "You know that's not wise, Baby. You'll be asleep before you know it."

"Which sounds like heaven itself right now," Penelope said as she yawned some, hiding it behind the back of her hand. Dropping it, she coursed her palm over her bulging stomach and rolled her neck trying to work out the kinks. "I love your baby, Handsome but sheesh can they cut mommy a break?"

"If you're tired you can go back to bed. Get a power nap in, Sweet Thing," Derek told her as he moved his hands up and over her swollen ankles.

"I'm told I have a surprise, I want to see this surprise," she replied and smiled at him. "Do I get a hint?"

"Na uh," Derek replied.

"Go on, Hot Stuff. I won't tell anyone if you just slip up and tell me," Penelope joked about trying to get some clue. "I am eight months pregnant with your baby after all."

Derek put her feet down on the cushion on the table top and stood up, "You, my wife, are cunning, but I will not give in to that one so stop using our child to get what you want."

"But it worked so well before," Penelope pouted at him and put her head back on the couch to watch him walk around towards their little, almost nonexistent, kitchen area.

"For once it's not," He went over to her and bent over, kissing her upside down. "And you can pout all you want to, but that's not gonna work either," He told her with a smirk, "Now listen and behave."

"That's not in my jurisdiction, Mr Morgan," Penelope quipped teasingly, "I don't know how to behave."

Derek chuckled and settled down, the silence claiming them.

"You realise this is the calm before the storm?" Penelope asked Derek and rose an eyebrow at him, "I'd lap up this time with me before our duo becomes a trio."

"But it's exciting," Derek whispered as he slid onto the couch with his wife and pulled her close, his hands running over her body and keeping her close as he lavished her skin with kiss after kiss.

Penelope couldn't help but feel alive in that moment, even awake. After having a couple of weeks where Derek smothered her, actually everyone smothered her, she had exploded with the tension that it put on her and everyone had backed off and treated her normally. Now Derek finally responded to her every mood how she hoped he would. Even now, when she had professed she was tired, which she was, he knew her body ached for him with the hormones that were coursing her body. Just the feel of his hands running over her curves she was somewhat sated.

"You wait until after this baby," Derek whispered breathlessly as he broke the kiss, "I'll really show you who the daddy is in this marriage."

Penelope broke into a giggle then, "I'd be worried if I forgot who the daddy was." She said and put a hand to his chest, "I need to pee," She then said and Derek looked at her for a moment before getting up and helping her to stand steadily.

When she came back out of the bathroom she was confronted with her two of her brothers, she gave them a weird look as she went back around the couch to look at them better.

"You got here quietly," She pointed out, a little sceptic at their entrance. "That's unlike you," she continued with a suspicious tone, "At all."

"Well you don't plan a kidnap loudly do you?" Drew asked as he relaxed back into the couch and watched his sister sit down on a chair slowly and tiredly. "Although at this rate you'll be willingly going along with any kidnap attempt."

Penelope laughed, "You're probably right," she paused and shook her head, "No you are right." She conceded jokingly. "Anything involving me not needing to walk actually sounds like absolute bliss to me."

"Baby woes," Joel stepped up and said as he watched all the common symptoms, "Clair was like it with Sammy. Gets to a point where you're just run down and done with the pregnancy. Am I right?"

"Too right," she told him and smirked, "But it's all got to be expected. I can survive getting my surprise," she said as she chirped up a little to them. "Honestly, what is it?"

"Oh no, we aren't telling you," Steven chimed in, keeping up the facade. "It's one of those must see things. You up for a little journey?"

"I'm cooped up in here most days while you lot go and work, what do you think?" She asked and stood up, holding her bulging belly, "I might be over eight months pregnant, but I'm no invalid. Nothing keeps Penelope Morgan down," she said as she walked over to Derek. "Not even you, Stud Muffin," she teased him.

Derek chuckled as he felt his brothers-in-law stare at him and he felt his head go hot with the embarrassment sky rocket. He knew he had two options – let Penelope win or fight fire with fire.

"Believe me though, it's always worth a try," Derek teased her back making her stop in her tracks.

Drew stood up then, not prepared for this conversation to go any further. "I think it's best we get going."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"What the hell is this?" Penelope asked as she looked at the newly built building that stood before her. She had been caught in the car for a short journey and no one had said a word to her about where they were going. She had to just keep asking and keep getting false replies.

Now, however, she had all the answers she needed.

"Count it as a game of the Sims but better," Ben said as he stepped beside Penelope. "The government has new rules and regulations for house building. Something to do with quantity rather that quality."

"They want as many people housed as possible," Derek commented after, "We have a large quantity and we were awarded a large piece of land."

"Right," Penelope started in disbelief, trying not to jump to conclusions.

"We had to put a plan forward, a decent one," Joel told her, "and well, there's about eleven interlinked houses here."

"Eleven?" Penelope asked shocked, "Whose?"

Derek put his arm around Penelope, pulling her close to his side. "There's ours, there's my moms, both my sister's, Rossi's, Reid and Emily's condo and each of your brothers and their family." He continued to watch her as they filled her in on all the details. "Hotch is moving in with his brother. JJ and Will found his mom," He told her and kissed her temple gently, "We've got housed, as have a lot of families."

"I-I don't understand something," Penelope almost stuttered at everyone. "We all ran from the end of the world, and everyone's managed to build houses. How does that work exactly? How are we not heading towards rationing and other drastic measures? How were you able to build houses all like this?"

"You seemed to not take into account food reserves and materials coming from all over. Most of the bricks are from damaged buildings from other states. What could be used was," Drew told her, "So we've spent the last three months getting as much of this complete as we possibly can. We've all be sneaking off without you knowing and we planned to get it done before the baby arrived."

"None of the women know, it was a surprise for everyone," Derek commented, "But for you especially, Baby Girl."

Penelope her eyes watering at this dream that was wrapping itself around her entire body.

"You just wait until you see the nursery," Derek told her and Penelope realised this was all their reality.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	17. Listening To You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_So the end is getting close, but for now I want to say thank you to everyone that's read and reviewed =) I hope you like this..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek walked into the room to find the couch empty, the pots of nail varnish left where they were, the TV talking away to itself. Frowning he went into the room further, searching for his wife.

"Pen," he sighed as he found her washing a window in the dining room. He went over and took away the cloth and stilled her actions. "You shouldn't be doing this."

Sighing, Penelope looked at him, "It's just a bit of cleaning."

"Baby, you're three days overdue as it is. You need to take it easy," Derek chided her gently and tried to stop her from trying to go back to cleaning.

"I'm pregnant, Derek, not incapable and incompetent," she said a little annoyed, "All I want to do is tidy this place up and I'll be comfortable enough to relax."

"You've been tidying up for the last week, P. This place is spotless as it is," Derek replied, one of his curvy brows risen at her questioningly. "Everything's ready for the baby, the house is, the nursery and now you just need to take it easy and go with the flow."

"This is me going with flow," Penelope responded, "I just want to clean this one window, that's all." She tried her hardest to get him to come around to the idea, but saw she was losing the battle quickly. "Please?" she asked politely and tilted her head to the side.

"Na uh, Sweet Thing," Derek told her, "I'm calling the shots right now and right now you're going to sit down."

"But I got bored, and I can't really reach my toe nails to paint them," She told him simply, trying to get him to just let her carry on as she was.

"I'll paint your nails for you, Gorgeous," Derek told her back and saw the adorable smile grow on her lips slowly. "So will you listen?"

"Yes," Penelope relented just as Derek's cell began to ring out.

"Yeah, Drew?" Derek said as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and quickly answered it. "Yeah sure. Lemme make sure it's okay with Pen and I'll be right with you." Snapping his phone down he found Penelope cleaning the window again. "Baby Girl," he grumbled at her and took the cloth away, "I want you to take it easy." He said as he led her back towards the couch where he had left her before. "Drew's broken down; he asked if I could drive by and pick him up. He's about five blocks over, you be okay while I'm gone?"

Penelope looked up and smiled at her husband, "You know me, Handsome. I'll be more than okay."

"Anything, even a little twinge, I want a phone call okay?" He asked her as he gave her a kiss, she just nodded. "I'll be half hour tops."

"Just go. This baby's decided it doesn't want to arrive now, I'm sure half an hour won't hurt it."

"I just didn't want to leave you," Derek fretted. "I know you, you'll be up and cleaning as soon as the doors closed," he teased making her giggle.

Penelope smirked and pushed him away. She knew if he didn't go now, he never would. "Go and get Drew. You'll be back before you know it. I promise you I'll stay here, on this seat, and watch TV and even if this baby makes any little movement, I will call you straight away." She told him, her tone holding the familiar reigns of tease. "Now go."

"I'm going," He said as he took one more kiss from Penelope and then kissed her stomach quickly and rushed to get his keys.

"Don't hurry, I need you back in one piece," Penelope called out as he went out the front door. The moment she heard her confirmation and the door clicked she tried to relax the best she could.

Shifting a couple of times to get comfortable, Penelope realised she was completely done with the aches and reporting every little twinge to someone as this pregnancy went passed its end. If she ran her hand over her stomach, she was able to soothe the pains and forget about them, but right at that moment the pain didn't budge for a couple of minutes before disappearing like all the others.

Again, she forgot about it all and settled back down.

Penelope sighed with boredom as another programme came to finish and Derek had been out of the house nearly over an hour. She manoeuvred herself towards the edge of the couch to get up. Raising to her feet she waddled as freely as she could to go into the kitchen. Letting Clooney out into the garden, Penelope turned back to get a glass, but as she reached for one out of the cabinet, she felt the rush of wetness between her legs and froze.

Looking down, Penelope saw the floor covered and knew immediately her waters had broken. She now knew that all the little pains she had been batting off as nothing were slow contractions taking over.

"Right Penelope," she said calming herself some, "Nothing to worry about, you'll be fine until Derek's home." She told herself out loud, choosing to believe that Derek was only moments away from being home.

For now she could sit and wait and hope that this baby wasn't in any rush to come out because at that moment, Penelope refused to continue any of this alone. Her waters had already broken while alone, she was not prepared to continue this on.

Yet even, Penelope couldn't stop nature no matter how much she tried.

Gasping, almost doubled over with a contraction, Penelope felt along the cabinet by the door for the telephone no more than twenty minutes later. As her hand hit it, she felt the contraction peak and the phone was knocked off the side and flew under the couch completely out of her reach.

"Oh great," she said through clenched teeth as her composure came back and she was able to stand a little better. Running her hand over her stomach she tried to think of a way she was going to easily search for her cell.

When she failed to find any, she paced between oncoming contractions and prayed for Derek to just walk back through the door and get her to the hospital.

Penelope put her head to the cool counter top, as her hands stretched out on top in pain as another contraction gripped her body. It was as she gritted her teeth and felt the groan of pain erupting in her throat that she heard the front door open and she heard Derek mid conversation, his laugh reverberating out loudly.

Giving in, she let out the moan as she tried to straighten up some.

"Penelope," Derek called out, his tone completely altered. "Shit," he muttered as he came in and saw the state of his wife. "Pen, I told you to ring me."

"I tried," she said strained as she wrapped her hand around his arm to help with the contraction.

Derek's panic level sky rocketed; he had no idea what to do. All the classes, all the advice, all the books prove pointless at that moment. He knew one thing that wouldn't fail him though, "Drew, get a-"

"On it," Drew cut Derek off as he dialled 911 for an ambulance. He left the room for the moment as Penelope's breathing picked up as she tried to relax and soothe herself.

"No ambulance, I can't wait," Penelope said as she looked up at Derek. "I need to get to the hospital now, Handsome."

"How far apart are you?" Derek asked as he steadied his wife.

Penelope thought a moment, "I think I'm still a little far apart. I'm not sure how close because I was too busy trying to get a phone in my hand to ring you to count."

Chuckling, Derek continued his stance, "You do listen then, eh?" He teased her, making her relax into her laughter.

"When it suits," Penelope replied with a smirk.

"Something big must have gone down. Ambulance won't be here for another twenty minutes," Drew said as he came back into the room.

"We're not hanging around for that," Derek said as he came to life. His knowledge and initiative kicked in. "Call them and tell them not to worry, we'll take her ourselves. Don't waste their time," Derek commanded Drew to move fast. "Baby, you okay to get out to the car?" He asked Penelope as she tried to remain calm with the impending life changer that was heading their way.

"No, but let's do this," Penelope said as if normal, showing that her contraction had officially left her body for the moment. "What about the mess in the kitchen?" She asked Derek, "I only cleaned it two nights ago."

"Someone else can clean it up, Baby Girl," Derek soothed her worries, knowing that her cleaning was just her way of nesting and preparing for the arrival of the baby.

"Right done," Drew said, "You go ahead, I'll grab the bag and lock up everything."

Derek took care to help Penelope, "Thanks Man," he said as he led her towards the front door.

Drew followed excitedly as he picked up Penelope's hospital bag from by the door and began to ring people to alert them, "Let's go have a baby!"

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	18. Simple Gratification

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_So the real HEA is upon us here ;) Hope you enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You do realise I never expected to be in here waiting for you to give birth while Derek goes and alerts the masses," Drew said blankly and looked at Penelope as gave him a tired grin. "I mean never ever did I expect to be waiting on my sister to give me a nephew."

"Or a niece," Penelope told him back quickly.

"Nah, me and Derek are rooting for a little boy," He told her smoothly and coolly as he remained leaning over onto the bed from the foot of it. "I guess I'll have to be fine with a niece," He teased Penelope.

Penelope laughed at that and his attitude. Moving slowly, she arched her back against the discomfort and shifted to lay on her side. "By the feel of it, you'll be waiting another nine months to meet whatever baby Morgan has been baking in my belly."

Laughing a little, Drew looked at the monitors that were tracing both Penelope's and the baby's heart beat before looking at back at his sister, "I guess it might feel like that, but that baby will be in your arms before you know it."

"See, I knew there was a reason I kept you around and I knew it was more than just for that smile," Penelope responded as she felt the discomfort escalating even more, and felt her brother responding to it just as Derek walked into the room.

"We've got a brood of excited messes," Derek said as he noticed Penelope's mood and expression. "How's it going?"

"Slowly," Penelope said as her hand slipped to grip the railing on the bed as a contraction cascaded her body and took over her ability to do anything else in that moment. Even without a groan, Derek was right by her bedside soothing her how she had only imagined he would; massaging her back, holding her hand as she squeezed it tightly.

"They're getting closer," Drew pointed out, "It's been less than four minutes now."

"Well good," Penelope said strained, "It's about time these contractions got closer together." She relaxed and rolled onto her back a little, looking up at Derek. "How longs it been?"

He checked his watch and counted, "Coming on nine hours so far, Baby, but if you're getting closer then surely you won't have much longer."

As the midwife came in, Drew stood up and went and gave Penelope a kiss, "Dibs on third hugs." He told her jokingly, "I'll be just outside, Penny." He told her, leaving Derek alone to do what he needed to do, to be the sole support that Penelope needed.

It was hours later that Penelope could feel that something wasn't quite right, but Derek seemed to be able to keep a lid on both of their worries, allowing the doctor and nurses to do their job as the new morning settled in slowly. It was still dark outside, but the sun was causing a light burst across the horizon. It looked much like the sky did that fateful day when survival was their only option.

The doctor looked up at the nurse next to her, "I need you to call ahead to OR two, tell them to prep for us if we need it."

"OR?" Penelope gasped, her nerves breaking. She looked up at Derek for help, "Derek? What does she mean OR?"

"Penelope," The doctor spoke up before Derek could soften Penelope with sweet lies, "It's just that you've been in labour a long time, and you've not progressed very far. The baby will soon become distressed and we want to avoid that at all costs. Plus the longer we withhold, the more you're body is going to exhaust itself."

Derek, sensing Penelope's distress looked down at her, "Hey, hey, this is going to be fine. You're going to be fine, Baby Girl. Whatever happens, everything is going to work out just okay. You just gotta believe with me and have faith in the doctor okay?" Watching her nod panicky at him, he smiled, "Everything's going to be okay." He repeated as if a mantra. "You survived the end of the world, you can get through this."

"Penelope, we're going to try one more try to get this moving along before we decide where to take this," The doctor told her and prepared a needle ready to inject. "This should fasten everything up and fully dilate you. Then it should be easy running from there." She administered the drug with ease and confidence, "But you're doing amazingly so far."

Trying to remain calm, Penelope took the strength that Derek was bringing to the room, and used it. She could feel herself trying to calm the best she could, but she knew the more she tired, the more likely rash emergency actions were needed. She just hoped that whatever the doctor had given was going to work and make this pregnancy be easy.

She didn't want to believe her luck had run out today of all days.

Groaning she felt a contraction take over and went with it as she had been for hours now. She let it grip her body, and as it calmed and the next one kicked in not long after, she knew her progress was a lot faster than it had been. She could feel her body readying for the last run of the labour. Penelope was just praying it wasn't her wishful thinking kicking in.

She knew that wasn't true when she felt the urge to push and the doctor encouraged her profusely to push as much as she could to deliver this baby. She knew it wasn't her imagination as her grip tightened even more than humanly possible around Derek's and she felt the strain happening on her body and the exhaustion clinging to her every fibre even more.

Then she felt a rush of relief wash over her entire body.

Having heard the first cry, both Derek and Penelope broke their resolve and relished the sound. After a long and difficult birth they were finally parents.

Derek looked down at his wife and saw how in all her exhaustion and worry, she was now completely relaxed. "We did it," he whispered as he kissed her, "You did it, Baby Girl." He continued, trying his hardest not to cry at the moment, he couldn't withhold his joy entirely and wiped a tear away quickly before catching Penelope's.

"We'll clean up and then we'll allow the new parents to have a few moments alone," The doctor said, but could tell both parents were now on a new high awaiting to hold their newborn daughter.

"You are amazing," Derek said as Penelope remained slumped tiredly against his chest, her face glistening with the last remnants of perspiration, her eyes heavy with wary exhaustion after hours of labour. He just held her as she readied to get her first cuddle that had seemed to be once a million light years away and was now a moment of minutes away.

Watching a nurse approach with a small bundle in her eyes, she smiled as she laid the baby onto Penelope's chest gently, "There you go," she said softly as the baby squirmed a little before settling. "She's a very healthy little girl. Ten fingers, ten toes."

Penelope smiled and felt Derek plant a kiss to her forehead before she even looked at her daughter.

Looking down at the little pink bundle in her arms, Penelope couldn't quite believe that she was now a mom. After six months of knowing and waiting, this was entirely different. This was better than ever being told you were pregnant.

"Hey baby," she said tearfully and smiled as Derek leant in, "I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy and we love you very, very much," she told her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," Derek told her and kissed her to show her just a little dose of his gratitude to giving him one of the best gifts ever.

"She needs a name," Penelope replied and smiled up at Derek. They were still searching for the most perfect name for their daughter and were still undecided.

Derek could see his wife's energy dropping more and more, "I think knowing she's loved is more important for the meantime, Baby Girl." Derek told her and kissed her, "We'll think of a perfect name."

"Guess we just needed to meet her before we decided."

"Exactly," He said happily, "Want me to go and tell everyone to come in?" He watched Penelope nod before he took one last look at his family and left a proud man.

Moments later Drew stepped into the room, followed by everyone else. Penelope shot him an exhausted smirk and waited for everyone to gather. Derek squeezed passed and resumed his place on the edge of the bed with his wife and daughter.

"It's a girl," Drew spoke up, stating the obvious and Penelope laughed at his tone.

"So I guess you'll have to love her," Penelope teased back with a wink before the congratulations and rounds of admirations came.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	19. Unimaginable

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_So we have a HEA fully there right? Hope you enjoy the last chapters guys! Mini epilogue after this! I've got no time to review reply, but realise that I do love your reviews and am very appreciative of them! _

_For now ENJOY!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek had been home, but sleeping in a bed with no Penelope was one of the worst things ever. He'd been taken home after the birth of his daughter while Penelope rested, but he only wanted to be with his family. The others had tried to get him to celebrate, but all he wanted was sleep and his wife.

Walking down the corridor in the hospital's maternity ward, he couldn't stop smiling. After a eighteen hour labour he got his first cuddle with his daughter and had never felt prouder than that. Then, after watching Penelope struggle to stay awake, he had managed to get everyone to go home for the day and had been talked into going to the nearest bar with the men of the family. One that he had walked into, and literally walked straight out of when he had no energy to keep up with the merry spirit.

"They've both done nothing but sleep since you've left," Derek heard the familiar voice of Penelope's midwife, he turned to face her. "We've gone into check on them, but they're both sleeping."

Derek smiled at the thought, "Is it okay to go in?" He asked and got a quick nod before taking the short walk to go into Penelope's hospital room.

He watched Penelope as she just slept peacefully, her body facing their daughter before he went over to the plastic cot that his daughter was sleeping in. Standing over her tiny form he realised that she was waking up and he leaned down to pick her up, to comfort her before she woke up.

"Shh," He calmed her as he cradled her in his arms as he stood there. "Daddy's got you," he soothed lovingly.

"She probably needs a feed," Penelope said sleepily as she woke up. She had heard Derek's voice just outside, but it wasn't until she felt his presence in the room that she knew he had come back.

"Hey Baby Girl," Derek said as he went and sat on the edge of the bed, their daughter in his arms still. "How you feeling?"

"Sore," she breathed as she slowly woke up, "Very sore." She decided and closed her eyes sleepily, "Tired, happy," she said as she opened her eyes again and then sat up a little.

"Pen..."

"Nurse said I had to try and get her to fed as soon as," She told him, "I'm awake now." She said and hid a yawn behind the back of her hand. "What's the time?" She asked noticing it being dark outside, "Did you even get sleep?" She scolded him lightly.

"It's barely past midnight. I slept a little but I guessed my best bet of sleep was here," He said as he handed their daughter over to Penelope's waiting hold, "With my wife."

Penelope smiled as she moved her gown and gently positioned her daughter how she was shown earlier that day. "She really needs a name," Penelope said as she looked up from the little girl and straight into Derek's eyes.

"I can get someone to bring by the baby name books, but I really think it should be whatever we feel is perfect for her."

Penelope thought for a moment, "Like Ella, or Eloise." She looked down at that, "Something beautiful for her," she said as she smiled. "Can you believe it, Derek," she began and brought her head up to look at her husband. "We made this little girl."

"I actually can't believe it," Derek truthfully responded, "I try to put it together my head, but I can't believe that you're my wife and we have a family, Penelope. After years of wanting all this, it is mine."

"Everything happens for a reason, Handsome and you only get what you deserve and you, my love, deserve the upmost amount of love above anyone. I used to think that maybe that wasn't me, but I see your smile every time you look at me and I know I'm doing a spot on job. Now I see you do that smile whenever you hold our baby."

"You do more than a spot on job, Penelope. Don't ever doubt just how brilliant you are," He told her and then grew a little quieter. "I brought this," Derek said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little pink bunny rabbit, "I know she has a million teddies already, but this one I want to be, I don't know, a little present from her daddy."

Penelope smiled tearfully, "Having a daughter's made you go all soppy, Hot Stuff," Penelope teased lightly, "I couldn't ask for a better father than you for this little girl."

Blinking hard, Derek tried to shift the film of tears on his eyes, but he couldn't stop the wave of emotion crash over his body. "I never expected anything in my life to be easy, but loving you and now loving our baby, it's the easiest thing in my life. There's so much I have to be thankful in my life and it's all down to you, Penelope. You think you're just my wife, the mother of my child, but in all honesty, you're my hero. My own saviour and I can't get over how lucky I am to have every day with you."

Penelope laughed a little to clear the impending tears, "You had to get me crying while I'm trying to feed our baby, didn't you?" She said just as their daughter put up a resistant showing she had finished feeding. Penelope reacted naturally before settling down again.

"Want me to put Eloise back down?" Derek asked with a happy look, and chuckled a little at Penelope's expression, "I think it's perfect, Baby Girl. Eloise Morgan," He mused happily and he reached for his daughter and then cradled her softly before bringing her up to his chest and rubbing her back, "I'm doing this right, aren't I?" He asked Penelope a little worried that he wasn't doing it right.

Penelope nodded and reached over to the bedside table, "Put this on your shoulder. The last thing you want is dribble," She told him and helped lay it under their daughter's head. Laying back down, Penelope watched on at the sight in front of her and couldn't help but smile as Derek reacted naturally. "We're gonna need to knock a routine into her as soon as we can."

Kissing the little girl's head, Derek looked down at Penelope as he realised she was tiring again, "Look's like you need one too," he joked and stood up to carry Eloise over to the cot. He lay her down gently, supporting her where necessary and then grabbed the rabbit and put with her before pulling the light blanket up over her tiny body, "Good night, Baby Girl."

"I gotta share my nickname now," Penelope told him quietly and she tried her hardest to stay awake for a little while yet.

Derek removed his shoes, and then tugged down the corner of the blanket. Penelope quickly moved a little allowing him to crawl under with her and hold her. He couldn't help but smile.

They really were a family.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"So does this little girl have a name yet?" Ben asked as he held the baby and Joel and Drew watched on. "I mean she is nearly two days old."

Penelope smirked at her brothers as all attention diverted from her baby to her. "We haven't no, but we're working on one. We just haven't come up with something that fits her perfectly yet," she lied. She and Derek had the name, but Derek was getting his mom and sisters and she didn't want to tell her brothers without Derek being around.

"Oh it seems this room is going to be filled with too much family soon," Fran said as she came into the room with a bright motherly smile. "How's my newest grandbaby doing?" She asked as she went over to Ben.

"Have a look for yourself," Ben said as he showed the little girl off proudly.

Derek walked into the room, bypassing everyone and went over to Penelope. He quickly sat down next to Penelope and allowed her to get comfortable against him. He felt their bed was just too empty without Penelope in it and their house was just too quiet without her in it too.

"Go for it, Handsome," Penelope whispered at him.

"I guess you lot had better start calling that little girl, Eloise," Derek told them and Penelope nudged him with a smile.

"Or Ellie for short," Penelope told them and watched their expression. "We decided last night when Derek appeared in my room."

"It's a gorgeous name," Joel said as the attention diverted back to the baby, "Well look at you, Eloise Morgan," The baby squirmed a little in Drew's arms, "Just like your mommy when she was small."

Penelope smiled a little brighter as her head fell to Derek's chest. She watched as her all of her family, and Derek's gushed over her and Derek's daughter. She was still finding it more than a little surreal to have her brothers around her. Just at this moment, with them holding their niece, she realised this was a dream that she had always believed would never come true.

"We brought this," Rossi broke the excitement as he and Hotch entered the room. He threw the box in his hands at Derek and smirked as he went over to Penelope and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "How you feeling, Kitten?"

"I'm good," Penelope smiled, she was sore, she was achy, but in general she was unbelievably happy and feeling like she was on top of the world. "Now what did you bring?"

"Cigars," he commented, "It's tradition to smoke one once a baby's born. Hotch and I wanted to keep the tradition going."

"I guess we better get out and smoke them then," Derek said as he sat next to Penelope. "We're taking both mother and baby home in the morning."

Penelope rested her hand to his chest, "Go out and celebrate," She told him lightly and watched his expression knit together as he readied to argue with her. "Go, I'll be fine here. Honest," Penelope told him. "Just go and have a little fun before your eighteen year sentence starts," she teased lovingly.

"We'll have a girl's night, while you lot go and out and have a drink," JJ said and looked around at Emily and the Morgan women before getting a response. "I think the women have spoken."

"C'mon then Morgan, let's go wet the baby's head," Rossi said as he picked the cigars up and the women got settled as Ben took the baby over to Derek to get a cuddle.

Soon, Penelope was left with her daughter and a kiss on her lips from her husband as JJ sat on the end of the bed. She looked at everyone and felt her emotions bubble a little at the amount of love and adoration that seemed to just manifest within the room. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"Pen," Drew asked, "You sure you're okay?" He queried as they readied to leave.

Everyone froze and turned their attention to Penelope.

Penelope nodded, "I never even entertained the end of the world to be this amazing," Penelope said as looked down from everyone to her daughter. "But it's the best thing that ever happened."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The End! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	20. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the little plot bunny (kinder!)**

**A/N: **_So here's a mini epilogue..._

_Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and favourites... I'm glad you liked this story =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat on the beach and looked out at her family. She then looked down at the little girl sitting on her lap and kissed the top of her head.

"Sky," Eloise said and pointed up to the sky.

Penelope followed her daughter's tiny hand and looked up at the sky as it look painted with fire and Penelope remembered that fateful day where so much happened in such a short amount of time. Looking back at her daughter, Penelope realised that all of the injuries, the emotional pain, the sadness, the small feats, meant she had nothing to worry about anymore. Her family were safe, she was still in love, and she had a daughter that she adored with her entire heart.

Life was how she had dreamt it would be. The only difference was that they were in Florida and not in Quantico. At one point, that logic would have casted a shadow over Penelope's happiness, but now it no longer did.

Kissing into her daughter's soft hair, she smiled and looked up over at where all the family were playing around.

"Look it's daddy," Penelope pointed out as Derek left the congregation that were messing around in sea or along the shore. Her heart still skipped a beat or three whenever she saw him. This man – this God – was all hers and the sight of him never going to get boring to her.

She watched him smile at her as he got closer and she saw him wink at her.

"How are my favourite girls doing?" Derek said as he jogged back over and fell down on the sand at last. Leaning in his kissed Penelope, before dropping a kiss on his daughter's forehead, "Hey Princess, are you being good?"

"Dada!" Eloise exclaimed at him and put her little chubby arms out to him, her bright eyes adding to the smile to on her face. "Dada!"

Penelope slanted her head as she passed Eloise to her father, "You know that really isn't fair, Handsome," Penelope pointed out playing up with an unimpressed tone. "We have mommy, daughter time, you come along and I'm forgotten."

"What can I say?" Derek asked as he turned his daughter to face him, her legs out against his chest, her face up at his. "I'm popular among my girls." He said, his eyes never leaving Eloise's gaze that sat upon him. "Plus no one ever forgets about mommy eh, baby?"

He felt his entire heart expand with how much he loved his wife and daughter. He looked over his daughter's mixed skin tone, much like his but lightened by her mother's own skin tone. He then looked at her face and saw distinct features that had been passed on from Penelope and was then looking into the blue eyes with the essence of hazelnut swirls to them. His daughter was the most perfect blend of Penelope and himself and she exceeded any expectations that he had dreamt up of when Penelope was pregnant.

His little girl out did most of his wildest dreams. She was more than perfect, and she was more than anything he had given himself credit to have a hand in creating. Yet at the end of the day, he and Penelope had made a perfect little masterpiece, one that wouldn't go unloved for not even a day in her life.

"Where you gone to, Derek?" Penelope asked as she moved to sit just behind her daughter, "You're looking a little out of this world?" She then caught his gaze, "More so than usual."

Derek chuckled and was brought back down from his very own cloud nine to his reality. "I was thinking about how perfect this all was."

"Couldn't agree more," Penelope mused lightly and just got lost in this idea of domesticated bliss. Penelope had it all, the husband, the home and the little girl that was going to kick start making their family bigger than it already was.

"Mind if we nick our niece for a little bit of a paddle?" Drew as he came up to them, the others following in hot pursuit. The pair in front of him snapped out of their little moment, startled by the presence.

"Sure," Penelope spoke to them almost as an instant response, "She doesn't like sea weed though, remember that." She warned them and watched as Derek fixed their daughter's flowery summer hat before kissing her and allowing Drew to take her.

"Now Princess, we're gonna leave your mommy and daddy and have some fun with your cousins," Drew told Eloise who giggled.

"Sky! Sky!" She bounced as she found herself seemingly closer to the oddly painted sky.

"How about you try sea?" Joel asked as he looked down from the sky, "Can you say that for me, kiddo? Sea?"

"Sea!" She shouted in her playful tone and then bounced about.

Penelope smiled as she watched her daughter get excited at her Uncles attempts to try new words. She never expected her life to turn out like this, but she realised she would change nothing about it.

As her brothers took Ellie nearer to the shore, Penelope looked at Derek. His expression was serene, his smile just there faintly and his attention glued ahead. She felt her heart warm as she realised that he was content with life and she couldn't stop herself from feeling pure reward that she had had a hand in it.

"Derek," She said and reached out to touch him.

Derek's head turned to look at her, "What's up, Sweet Thing?"

"I'm pregnant," Penelope blurted out, she knew they said they'd wait, but she guessed that didn't matter as Derek leant in, pushed her against the sand, under the crimson fiery sky and began to kiss her.

"This life is perfect," He mumbled and ran a hand up into her hand, readying for another kiss. "Thank you," He murmured softly, "For this life, Mrs Morgan."

The sky could fall and neither Penelope nor Derek would mind.

Their happily ever after was here to stay.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When The Sky Falls -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
